


picturesque

by isa____belle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, Oikawa likes to be filmed, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Video, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isa____belle/pseuds/isa____belle
Summary: Oikawa's being a tease by sending nudes to Iwaizumi during class. Iwaizumi takes matters into his own hands... literally.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 75
Kudos: 799





	1. such a tease

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first ever fanfic and it's a smut! what else? lol  
> iwaoi is my current otp

**_ come to the bathroom _ **

Oikawa read the text one last time before putting his phone back inside his pocket. He was having a hard time walking at a normal pace. Classes were still going on and if anyone heard him running frantically in the hallways then he might get caught and this little adventure will be all for naught. He practically lied his way out of class to get to this ( _ I really need to go to the bathroom, sensei. I might have diarrhea _ ).

He's trying to keep his composure but his hands are already twitching at his sides. He never knew how brisk walking could be quite slow sometimes - especially with his Iwa-chan waiting for him at the 2nd stall on the 3rd floor bathroom.

He shouldn't have done it, really- knowing that Iwaizumi could easily lose his patience with anything regarding to innuendos and teases. But Oikawa can't help sending him those 3 very lewd pictures and one video of him playing with himself last night in the middle of class. First one was him naked on his stomach with his ass up (which he knows Iwaizumi  _ absolutely _ adores) with the camera in front and a seductive look on Oikawa's face with his tongue just slowly jutting out. His hair ruffled and eyes so full of lust.

Second was a picture of him fisting his already hard cock while lying down. He made sure to capture the pre-come that was slowly dripping down with a caption of " _**lick me** **up?**_ ".

Third was a hard picture to take. Oikawa had to get a pile of books to achieve a makeshift tripod or of that sort to get this one right. This one was him facing the front camera with two fingers inside his already slicked up hole and other hand on his dribbling cock with his pale legs spread. He made sure that Iwaizumi could see everything he was doing.

The last one was a video. But before he sent that one, he actually had to type a text telling Iwaizumi to make sure he has headphones on or his phone must be on silent. Oikawa loved teasing Iwaizumi but he didn't want to get him into trouble especially if the teachers would find out what got him into that mess in the first place! Making use of his "tripod", Oikawa was on his elbows, ass facing the camera, three fingers fucking his tight hole, other hand on his cock stroking in rhythm, and making the most sinful noises- moaning and whimpering. He particularly made sure he was moaning "Hajime", because he knows Iwaizumi loves it when he starts doing that. Along the way, he finds himself saying things once he hits his spot dead-on everytime he curls in fingers in just the right way.

"Hajime... your cock feels so fucking good"

"Fuck me... harder... deeper-- ah"

"Yes, there! Ah! That's the spot. Oh Hajime, you feel so good"

"Wish you were the one spreading your fingers inside me now, daddy"

"I need your cock right now"

"Want you to fuck my face"

"God... you feel so amazing, Hajime. Fuck me. Yessssss"

"Need you now, daddy"

"Hajime... Hajime... Hajime... yesyesyesyes more! I need more! Aaaagh"

"Hajime yes! I'm coming, daddy! Hajime, yes----aaaah"

He was coming on his hands and then crashing down on his bed, taking deep breaths, and still shaking from the aftershocks of his orgasm. He almost forgot about the video he was filming so he slowly got up, faced the camera, and on a last minute idea, licked up his fingers, and said " _ come lick up your baby, Ha-ji-me _ ". Video end.  
  


Walking up to the last flight of stairs and remembering how fun it was to film and capture all of those last night had Oikawa stifling a laugh. He finally eyed the door to the 3rd floor bathroom. His senses were tingling with excitement and nervousness- everyone was still having classes and the thrill of it all was already making Oikawa hard. Will Iwaizumi be rough with him? He would like that, he would like that very much. 

Entering the bathroom and noticing that no one else was there, he immediately went to the 2nd stall. 

"Iwa--- ", he couldn't even finish it until a pair of tan and strong arms grabbed his tie and pulled him into the stall. 

Oikawa barely had a second to breathe before Iwaizumi was kissing him hard. Iwaizumi wasted no time in coaxing Oikawa's mouth open. He grabbed his chin, licked his bottom lip, and grunted. Oikawa knew he succeeded in riling his boyfriend up but he is always caught off guard everytime Iwaizumi tends to get rough. But, oh god, he loves it so damn much. Oikawa was a whimpering mess with his back against the wall and his right leg already hitched on Iwaizumi's hips. Iwaizumi's left hand on Oikawa's ass and the other above his boyfriend's head against the wall. Iwaizumi grinded his hips and Oikawa can't help but cut off their hot kiss to moan.

"Ahhh, Hajime. God, that feels so fucking good". Iwaizumi wasted no time and kissed his neck while using his other hand to keep Oikawa's face looking up as he left marks on his neck. Oikawa's own hands frantically touching Iwaizumi anywhere he could reach. 

"You're being naughty, Oikawa. It's one thing to tease me while we're in bed, another thing to fucking send me nudes and shit during class". He rolled his hips again deliciously and Oikawa can't help but whimper. Iwaizumi's voice has gotten rougher and lower and deeper which means he's so turned on already. They can already feel each other's hardening cocks with the way they're humping each other shamelessly. Oikawa had to steady himself by putting his hands and elbows on Iwaizumi's broad shoulders while kissing him nonstop. 

"Do you know what happened when I received the photos?" Iwaizumi kept his voice low between kisses.

"W-what?" Oikawa keened looking at Iwaizumi's lips. 

"I got  _ hard._ Instantly. Dammit, Tooru. You are so  fucking hot. I had to calm down for 5 fucking minutes so that I can get out of the class without everyone noticing my hard-on". 

Oikawa giggled imagining Iwaizumi forcing his words out with his usual grumpy face become even grumpier. 

"Iwa-chan must have been funny to look at."

This time, Oikawa felt a hand crawl up from his ass then to his front, gliding across his chest (deliberately avoiding his nipples) and slowly latch itself onto his neck. 

"Are you laughing at me, baby?"

Oikawa immediately stopped his amused laugh. He was caught off guard by Iwaizumi's dark eyes full of hunger. His own eyes were already half-closed upon feeling that big strong hand on his throat.

"No." 

He felt that same hand tighten just a fraction. 

"No what?"

"No, daddy." 

"Good boy." Iwaizumi licked Oikawa's jaw lightly. Oikawa finally closed his eyes and moaned deliciously. Iwaizumi loves to hear those noises, loves to feel Oikawa become soft and absolutely needy, and he especially loves it when Oikawa screams his name. Only  he can do that to his boyfriend. 

He slowly released his hold on Oikawa's throat and explored his unattented chest. Iwaizumi can feel Oikawa's legs shaking as he continued to kiss and mark every inch of Oikawa's now exposed neck and collarbone. With his left hand, he played with Oikawa's nipple through his uniform earning a sudden gasp from the other. He continued rubbing on it until he heard Oikawa's breaths become shallower. He gave the other nipple the same attention and he could see Oikawa's face scrunched up knowing he wants Iwaizumi to just open his polo and touch them skin-to-skin.

Oikawa was just about to open his mouth when Iwaizumi tweaked both nipples. 

"Aaaah. Mean, Iwa-chan"

"Shut up, Trashykawa. You like it."

Oikawa smiled and kissed his boyfriend again. This time, Iwaizumi was rougher, wanting dominance as he sucked on Oikawa's tongue. They were rutting against each other, feeling each other's hard-ons through the fabric. But it just isn't enough.

"Iwa-chan... ah... please touch me. Let me feel you... ah"  


"God, those little noises you make. They make me so fucking  _ hard_."

"Only for you... ah... daddy."

"Yeah, baby? What do you want daddy to do?"

"I want daddy to touch me.  Please."

Iwaizumi pulled back from the kiss, looked at Oikawa who is now so messed up just from making out- his carefully polished hair ruffled up, lips swollen, and eyelids drooped. Seeing Iwaizumi staring at him, he slowly licked his lips. Iwaizumi grunted and sat down on the closed toilet cover. Scooting to the back, he patted on the front portion of the seat and grabbed Oikawa by his legs. He let him sit down in front of him with his back to his chest. He grabbed both his legs and placed in on top of his already spread legs but making sure Oikawa's were more open. Oikawa was breathing heavily each step, loving when Iwaizumi would man-handle him.

"Do you want daddy to touch you, baby?" Iwaizumi whispered on Oikawa's ear. 

"Yes... please."

Oikawa's head lolled back to Iwaizumi's shoulder, exposing his neck. Iwaizumi sounds like absolute sin right now. He grabbed Iwaizumi's arm with his right and his other hand reaching back to place it at the back of Iwaizumi's head, fisting his hair.

Iwaizumi wasted no time in licking and kissing and marking the skin right in front of him. 

"You love this, don't you? You love getting marked and letting other people see these? I know you pretend to cover it up with your collar but you intentionally pull it down sometimes so that they can see thatyou already belong to someone... to me."

"Haaaa. Yes" 

Oikawa can feel Iwaizumi's dick on the curve of his ass. He's slowly grinding up just to get some friction. It's too much. 

"You're such a slut, Tooru. Parading around with your smile and then showing off your hickeys and bruised lips. You give off this confident and bratty aura but the truth is..." 

Oikawa can feel Iwaizumi's hand finally unbuckle his belt, unbutton his pants and pull it down a bit, and grab his cock through his alien-themed boxers. 

"... you become such a fucking mess when you're with me."

Oikawa can't help the loud moan that escaped his lips when Iwaizumi pulled his cock out of his boxers and gripped him tight. 

"You sound  so fucking good, Tooru. I can come just listening to you feel good" 

With Oikawa already being wet from his dripping cock, Iwaizumi slowly stroked him up and down with just the right amount of pressure that Oikawa likes with a little twist on the head. Oikawa arched his back with that. It just feels so good.

Iwaizumi continued this delicious torture to distract Oikawa from what he was about to do. Using his other hand, he got his phone out from his pocket. He quickly unlocked it, opened his camera, and switched to the front camera. Oikawa had his eyes closed as he was too busy losing his mind with the intense pleasure he was getting from Iwaizumi's hand. 

"Look at you, baby. Such a slut for me. Already a wreck from just my hand. You're so fucking hot."

Oikawa opened his eyes and gasped at the situation in front of him.

Iwaizumi had his phone held in front of them, filming Oikawa sitting on Iwaizumi's lap, legs spread open, his cock pumped by his boyfriend's hand. His face was in the picture but Iwaizumi had half of his face hidden by Oikawa's shoulder. Oikawa visibly shuddered while watching the two of them on the phone. 

Iwaizumi twisted his hand on the head, causing Oikawa to mewl and grip Iwaizumi's hair tighter with his other hand.

"You liked that?"

"Yes."

"Yes what, Tooru?"

"Uh... yes, daddy"

"Tell me how much you like it."

Oikawa had to open his eyes and look at the phone once again. He saw Iwaizumi's eyes through the screen, very hungry and dark. 

"I love it so much, Hajime. Your hand feels so good. You're so good at this. Aaah~"

Iwaizumi pumped him up and down again and bit Oikawa's neck causing him to moan. 

"God, look at you. You actually love it when I film you, don't you? You can't sit still, you wanna show how good you feel right now. Fucking my hand. Making those noises you know I like. You're making me so hard."

Oikawa looked at the screen again and licked his lips.

Iwaizumi grunted, ended the video, locked his phone, and then placed it back in his pocket.

"Hajime... daddy... faster, please"

"Will you come if I do that, Tooru?"

"Ahhhh, yes. Yes yes yes."

Oikawa can feel Iwaizumi grinding up beneath him. He's not the only one affected by all of this. Iwaizumi's such a talker in bed and Oikawa almost came on the spot the first time he started doing that when they had sex that one time. 

Just then, the bathroom door opened loudly and 2 guys came in. Iwaizumi's hand stopped his ministrations while Oikawa eyes widened and immediately covered his mouth with his left hand.

"I fucking hate calculus, man."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Ne ne, did you hear about the new version of that game we were talking about yesterday?"

"Yeah, I read online that....."

The two guys outside were talking animatedly, oblivious to the fact of two lovers doing nasty things in the stall. Oikawa held his breath and was still frozen from shock. Good thing was that that bathroom was not as bright as the other ones so maybe those two guys outside might not see that they're inside the cubicle. But just in case, Oikawa spread his legs more to settle his feet on either side of the walls so that only Iwaizumu's feet can be seen under the door.... just in case.

Just a few seconds after Oikawa had repositioned himself, suddenly Iwaizumi's hand on his cock moved up and down again. Oikawa immediately placed his other hand on his mouth to cover up his shocked gasp. This made Iwaizumi stroke him faster than before. He looked behind him and saw Iwaizumi looking at him fucking his boyfriend's dick with his hand. Oikawa's eyes rolled back to his head with this new rhythm. Dammit, Iwaizumi's being reckless now. Oikawa can't help but let out a small whimper at the pace his boyfriend was going at.

"You have to keep quiet now, baby. Don't want anyone to hear you, right?" 

Iwaizumi whispered darkly into Oikawa's hear and then licked and bit his earlobe. Oikawa is about to lose it.

The two guys outside are still talking and are now washing their hands which is right in front of the stall that both Oikawa and Iwaizumi are in. Oikawa would have thought that Iwaizumi would slow down because of the risk of being caught but he just kept his brutal pace. On a particularly delicious pump and twist of his hand, Oikawa let out a breathy gasp at how incredibly good it felt. He's so close now. 

"Bro... did you hear that just now?"

"What?"

"I think I heard something... like a whisper."

"Stop fucking around, bro. No one else is here.

"Dammit, why is it so dark in here?"

"Stop that. You know I get scared so easily."

"Bro...."

"Bro...."

Next thing they heard is the two guys dashing towards the door and out. The door closed with a loud bang. Right on cue, Oikawa removed both his hands from his mouth, grabbed Iwaizumi's arm with one hand and the other, he grabbed Iwaizumi's hair from behind him. He was now whimpering and moaning, abandoning himself to the pleasure.

"Aaaah. Hajime! Yesyesyesyes"

" _Fuck_ , those little noises you make."

"Faster, daddy. Please. I'm so close."

"You sound so good, baby. You're such a good boy, Tooru."

"Ah ah ahhhhh... yesyesyes fuck  yes "

Iwaizumi sped up his pace but kept the pressure that he know Oikawa loves. He can see Oikawa's cock leaking more with pre-come. 

With Iwaizumi pumping him fast and hard and suddenly feeling his other hand slowly cup his balls, Oikawa's eyes rolled back to his head and came so hard unto his boyfriend's hand. He moaned so loud but couldn't care less. His climax just felt absolutely incredible.

Iwaizumi stroked him slowly this time, riding out Oikawa's orgasm. Oikawa still whimpering and shaking from the high. 

"Love it when you come, Tooru. I would fuck you all day just to hear those moans from you."

Iwaizumi carefully released his hold on Oikawa's cock and grabbed tissues from the holder and wiped his hand. He kissed Oikawa's neck reverently while Oikawa was slowly coming back to earth.

Just when Oikawa was about to stand up, he felt Iwaizumi's hardened cock brush against his ass. He immediately got down to his knees facing Iwaizumi, and holding his legs in place.

"Hmmmm... can I take care of daddy, now?" 

Seeing the bulge in his boyfriend's pants made his mouth water. He looked up at Iwaizumi beneath his lashes and bit his lip.

Iwaizumi can't help but nod at that. 

"Do it. Make daddy come for you."

Getting what he wanted, Oikawa opened Iwaizumi's pants and pulled down both his pants and boxers just enough to let his cock spring free. Oikawa was longer and leaner but Iwaizumi's is thicker. Oikawa had to swallow just looking at that cock he loves so much. He can't wait to put his mouth on that. 

Seeing Oikawa practically drooling watching his cock, he decided to tease his boyfriend just a bit. He grabbed his cock with one hand and pumped himself slowly. 

"Hmmm... do you want this, Tooru?"

"Yes... p-please." Oikawa replied brokenly. 

Iwaizumi placed his dick near Oikawa's mouth. 

"Suck."

Oikawa wasted no time in letting his tongue out and licking Iwaizumi's dick from bottom to top. God, he loves Iwaizumi's cock so damn much. He could hear Iwaizumi's grunts above him and he's so turned on by the fact that he could make him lose his composure like that. He licked up the sides and finally played around the head with his tongue. This earned him a delicious groan from the man above him. 

Iwaizumi looked at his boyfriend just when Oikawa put his mouth around the head of his cock and take him all in while keeping his eyes on Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi can't help but fucking moan at the sight in front of him- Oikawa on his knees, mouth full of his cock, cheeks flushed, hair tousled, and eyes watering. He threw his head back and groaned. He grabbed Oikawa's hair with his hand and looked at his boyfriend again. Oikawa was bobbing his head up and down and practically worshipping his boyfriend's cock with his mouth. It was like Oikawa was born to suck Iwaizumi's dick. 

"Ahhh. You're such a cockslut, Tooru. Look at you, loving having a cock in your mouth. What do you think your fans will think knowing you'd get on your knees quickly just to suck me off? What about the team? Seeing their captain blowing someone because it turns him on?"

Oikawa can't help but moan at Iwaizumi's filthy words which the latter immediately felt on his dick. His hand grabbing Oikawa's hair tightened. Oikawa looked up and was shocked to see, not his boyfriend's face, but a phone in front of him. Oh god, Iwaizumi was filming him while he's sucking him off. 

"Yeah, like that, baby. Take me all in. Show me how much you want my cock."

Oikawa can't help but moan again. He continued his work, deepthroating Iwaizumi and playing with his head with his tongue everytime he comes up. The sloppy noises he makes just adds to sexual tension. Without warning, Iwaizumi thrust up into his mouth making Oikawa gag for a bit but he remembered to relax his jaw. Iwaizumi was fucking his face slowly. 

"Ahhhh. You're so tight, Tooru. So wet and hot. God, your mouth feels _so fucking good_."

Oikawa looked up at that and saw Iwaizumi biting his lip from behind the phone. Seeing Oikawa like that had Iwaizumi quickly ending the video and put his phone back in his pocket. That video was gonna make him come for the next nights, no doubt about that. 

He tightened his hold on Oikawa's hair.

"I'm gonna fuck your face, Tooru. Is that okay?"

Oikawa nodded his head enthusiastically as if he doesn't have his mouth full of cock already. Iwaizumi smiled at that and caressed his cheek. Dammit, he loves this idiot.

He closed his eyes, feeling Oikawa's heat in his mouth, and thrust up slowly at first, not wanting to hurt Oikawa. Until he felt a pinch on his leg. He looked down and saw Oikawa's eyebrows knitted together as if to say " _fuck my face, Iwa-chan._ "

Iwaizumi had to smirk at that. Still so bossy even when he's on his knees. 

"Okay, you asked for it, Tooru."

He started fucking his boyfriend's face without restraint and let out these grunts which Oikawa loves so damn much. Iwaizumi had his head thrown back and eyes closed. He wasn't gonna last that long. He was already so painfully hard while playing with Oikawa. He looked at Oikawa to warn him.

"Oikawa, I'm---"

He was cut short by the sight of Oikawa's eyes rolling back to his head and moaning as he reached his 2nd orgasm. Iwaizumi hadn't noticed Oikawa pumping himself with his hand while he was sucking him off. 

"Shit.  _ Fuck!_"

Iwaizumi came inside his boyfriend's mouth and he almost curled on his stomach from how powerful his orgasm was. He was breathing heavily as he climbed down from his high and when he opened his eyes, Oikawa still had his mouth open with his tongue out. Iwaizumi can still see his cum on his tongue and then Oikawa closed his mouthed and swallowed it all. He wiped his mouth with his hand.

"Iwa-chan tastes so good."

"Shit. Tooru, you'll be the death of me, I swear."

Iwaizumi smiled and kissed his boyfriend's forehead. He got some tissue and wiped himself off. He tucked himself back on his pants and stood up. Iwaizumi helped Oikawa get up from the floor and fix himself. Knowing that no one came inside the bathroom since classes are still going on, they went out of the stall they were in. 

"That was so good, Iwa-chan!"

"Shittykawa, this is your fault. There IS a time for sending those pictures, not during class!"

"Hmmm.. but you liked it, didn't you? I like the thrill of it, Iwa-chan! But it did scare me when those two guys came in! But Iwa-chan still continued! Tsk tsk."

Iwaizumi smiled looking at Oikawa's face both in awe and annoyance. He grabbed Oikawa's hand and kissed it. 

"That was a treat, Tooru. Thank you."

Oikawa smiled and put his hand on Iwaizumi's cheek. 

"Anything for you, Hajime."

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa and kissed him. They kissed for a few minutes. When they pulled apart, Oikawa was already breathing heavily. Iwaizumi came closer and whispered into his ear,

"But you best believe we're not done yet, Trashykawa. Let's go to my house later."

Oikawa gulped. Guess his punishment for sending those risky pictures at an inappropriate time was not over yet. With one last peck on the lips, they both went out of the bathroom and went back to their classes.

Oikawa still had trouble walking back to his room properly for a while but came back just a few minutes the bell rang. But before that happened, he received a message from Iwaizumi.

He opened it under his table and almost choked. It was a mirror selfie of Iwaizumi holding his dick with his abs on display and Iwaizumi biting his lip. 

_**payback time. you thought you're the only one with sexy photos. fuck you, shittykawa ** _

Oikawa had to stay on his seat for a while to get his erection to die down telling his friends to go ahead because his stomach still hurts because of his "diarrhea".

* * *

"Are you sure you're not just imagining things, Saito-kun?"

"I swear! Yuki and I heard it! It was like a whisper or something!"

"I definitely heard it!

"You know what, for two of the rowdiest boys in class, you guys are really scaredy-cats."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys enjoyed it, please leave a comment or kudos or any encouragement for me to continue writing!!!!  
> arigato gozaimasu for reading!


	2. show me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello, kaa-chan? Yeah, I think I’m gonna stay over at… uh… Iwaizumi’s tonight. Yeah, uh-huh. Umm… uh… we have… we… we’re gonna do a bunch of homework that’s due this Friday… yeah… uhh… I’m fine, mom. Just a bit tired from… practice. Hmmm… yeah, thanks, kaa-chan! See you tomorrow!”
> 
> Oikawa dropped his phone on the bed and reached behind him to grab Iwaizumi’s hair who was still eating him out.
> 
> “I didn’t think you would have managed to make the call, Oikawa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! chapter 2 just made its way into my bored mind lol  
> continuation of picturesque!  
> oikawa finally gets what he wants after sending iwa-chan some nasty photos

“Hello, kaa-chan? Yeah, I think I’m gonna stay over at… uh… Iwaizumi’s tonight. Yeah, uh-huh. Umm… uh… we have… we… we’re gonna do a bunch of homework that’s due this Friday… yeah… uhh… I’m fine, mom. Just a bit tired from… practice. Hmmm… yeah, thanks, kaa-chan! See you tomorrow!”

Oikawa dropped his phone on the bed and reached behind him to grab Iwaizumi’s hair who was still eating him out.

“I didn’t think you would have managed to make the call, Oikawa.”

Upon arriving at the Iwaizumi house earlier that night, Hajime immediately grabbed Oikawa’s hand and practically dragged him towards his room on the 2nd floor. Oikawa, amused by Iwaizumi’s eagerness, questioned him about the apparent lack of people in the household to stall him just a bit.

“It’s date night tonight for mom and dad”, Iwaizumi replied briskly. _Lucky!_

He opened the door to his room swiftly and dragged Oikawa inside. Oikawa can’t keep the smile off on his face. He turned around to tease Iwaizumi some more.

“You know what, Iwa-chan, it’s like we’re also gonna have our own date---“

Oikawa was cut short by Iwaizumi’s intense stare from where he was leaning on his bedroom door. His eyes already hooded and lips slightly parted. He raked his eyes on Oikawa’s body from his long sex legs, his stomach, his chest, his neck (now littered with hickeys slightly covered by his collar), his mouth (which looks so good around Iwaizumi’s cock), his eyes (now hooded as well), and his tousled hair which is, in fact, still in place despite the chilly breeze during their walk home.

“Strip.”

That one word had Oikawa’s knees slightly trembling. He put down his bag on the floor carefully and loosened his tie. He slid the tie from his neck slowly in an attempt to seduce Iwaizumi. However, Iwaizumi just kept staring at him, barely even moving. Oikawa removed his blazer and unbuttoned his polo one by one. He already feels naked and exposed by the way Iwaizumi is looking at his every move with eyes full of lust and anticipation.

When Oikawa was in nothing but his boxers ( _yes, his alien-themed boxers_ ), he clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides before finally removing the last item of clothing. Standing up, his half-hard cock on display, he saw Iwaizumi licking his lips. Oikawa let out a small whimper at that. He practically felt that on his cock.

Seeing Oikawa’s anticipation, Iwaizumi slowly detached himself from his position and walked over to his boyfriend. He caressed his cheek with his right hand and brushed his lips against his. Oikawa leaned in towards the touch and closed his eyes, contented. Iwaizumi continued the same treatment towards Oikawa’s cheeks, jaw, nose, eyes, and he placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Oikawa basked in the adoration and love that Iwaizumi was showering him with. As much as they enjoy being rough, Iwaizumi was a sweetheart beneath all that.

Iwaizumi slowly pressed his lips against Oikawa’s. It was just a slight pressure but Oikawa let out a small breath at that. Their kisses were slow and sweet at first until Oikawa felt a tongue lick his bottom lip and he couldn’t help but moan at that. He opened his mouth and felt Iwaizumi’s hot tongue on his. His toes actually curled up.

Iwaizumi was a _fucking_ good kisser. During their first kiss on their 2nd year, Oikawa thought he would have to teach Iwaizumi how to kiss because “ _Oikawa-san has much more experience than you, Iwa-chan! Don’t worry, I won’t charge you for this! (tongue out with a wink and peace sign)_ "

But on that night, sitting across from each other on Iwaizumi’s bed, Oikawa was completely taken aback by how fucking good Iwaizumi was at kissing! He had never had anyone kiss him like this before where his toes would curl, his hands grabbing Iwaizumi’s shirt, and before he knew it, he was already sitting on Iwaizumi’s lap with his legs straddling his hips. They only stopped when Iwaizumi pulled back and whispered into his ear, “god, those little noises you make, Oikawa”. Oikawa didn’t know that he was moaning a lot during their kiss. It just felt so good. Iwaizumi definitely knows how to use his tongue. His kisses aren’t sloppy and his tongue would lick up Oikawa’s deliciously which would earn Iwaizumi a hot moan from his boyfriend.

Oikawa was brought back to the present when Iwaizumi finally started tongue fucking his mouth. Iwaizumi sucked on his tongue and bit his bottom lip. Oikawa absolutely loves it when he does that. He felt Iwaizumi pulling back and he fluttered his eyes open.

Iwaizumi got his chair from his desk and positioned it across the foot of his bed where Oikawa was standing. He sat down leisurely, confusing Oikawa.

“Okay now, baby. Show me what you did on those very lewd pictures you sent me during class.”

 _Oh, god_. Oikawa did not see this coming… but he will be coming from this later – he’s sure about that. His breath picked up its pace and he licked his lips. How can he be so turned on when Iwaizumi hasn’t even done anything to him yet?

“Well, Tooru? Are you just gonna stand there and disobey me?”

Oikawa rubbed his thighs together. He’s so turned on right now. Iwaizumi’s voice has gotten rougher and deeper with that bite of dominance in it. Oikawa can feel his insides turn to jelly. He loves being dominated by this lovely man.

Oikawa slowly sat down on the edge of the bed to avoid falling because his knees were slightly shaking from the surge or arousal he felt. With a bit of confidence by the way Iwaizumi was staring at him hungrily, he spread his legs as wide as he can. Iwaizumi’s gaze shifted from Oikawa’s face to his hard cock. Oikawa rubbed his hands on his legs slowly, as if teasing himself. He was already leaking and with his right hand, he grabbed his cock and smeared the pre-come all over his shaft.

“Aaaah, fuck”

Oikawa almost lost it but he knows he has to make a good show for his daddy. He brought this upon himself. Iwaizumi was sitting across from him with his legs crossed, right hand on his chin, and the other on the arm rest of the chair as if he was watching TV. But when Oikawa saw Iwaizumi slowly lick his lips and bite his bottom lip, he threw his head back and moaned out loud.

“Ah _yes_ , Hajime. Yesyes. Feels so good, Hajime.”

He picked up the pace of his stroking and added a twist on the head. This made him curl on his stomach and fucking mewl.

“Fuck, Tooru. You sound _so hot_.”

Iwaizumi’s praises just spurred him on. He saw, from the corner of his eye, Iwaizumi’s left hand put some pressure on the bulge on his pants.

Iwaizumi’s room was filled with Oikawa’s noises and chants of “Hajime”, “daddy”, and “please”.

“Good boy, Tooru. Now, on that video you sent me, you had three fingers inside you. Can you do that for me? Stay like that.”

Oikawa can already feel the burning in his stomach. He might probably come soon but his daddy hasn’t given him permission yet. He slowly put his fingers from his left hand into his mouth and sucked greedily. He coated with saliva to get them nice and wet. He was so eager to make this a good show for Iwaizumi that he didn’t notice the drool starting to fall from the edge of his lips.

“ _Shit_. You’re such a messy slut, Tooru.”

Oikawa moaned at that. He loves being Iwaizumi’s slut. He removed his fingers from his mouth and glided them across his chest, whimpering when his wet digits brushed his nipples, across his stomach, and then finally stopping just outside his pink hole. He circled his entrance with a wet finger and then slowly pushed one inside. Oikawa threw his head back at the pleasure he felt. God, this is amazing.

“Slowly, baby. You’re doing such a good job, Tooru.”

He thrusted his finger once, twice, thrice, and then pushed two fingers. He half-screamed at that, both in pain and pleasure.

“Tooru, slow down. Don’t hurt yourself. Take your time, baby.”

“But I want daddy to put it in me. I want to be good for daddy. Aaaaah, Hajime. Hajime.”

He continued his thrusting and he was practically fucking his fingers now. He hadn’t noticed that he stopped stroking his cock and when he resumed that one as well, the overload of pleasure took him off guard. Oikawa’s moans have gotten louder now.

“Aaaaah, daddy. Please! Aaaah, it feels so good. Hajime, please!”

“Okay now, Tooru. On your arms, now.”

It took Oikawa a few seconds to understand what Iwaizumi meant. Oh, he wanted him on the same position he was in on the video. He whimpered at realizing that and then hastily climbed up on the bed and assumed his position. His fingers were still inside him and he resumed his thrusting, moans getting louder each time. Thinking that he wants more, he slid his 3rd finger inside.

“ _Oh. My. God._ ”

He heard a shift and turned to look at behind him. Iwaizumi had moved closer and had both his arms on his knees, carefully observing the performance right in front of him.

“I can see everything. You’re so fucking hot, Tooru. Don’t stop.”

Oikawa’s eyes rolled back when on a particularly skillful thrust and curl of his fingers, he nudged the little nub inside him that sent shockwaves of pleasure to every part of his aroused body.

“Did you find it, baby?”

“Yes, daddy. It feels so fucking good.”

Oikawa continued his ministrations but all the while thinking that Iwaizumi’s cock would feel much better. He has been fantasizing about that huge cock inside him for a few nights now. Oikawa was on edge.

“Hajime, please. Touch me. Put it in me. I can’t take it anymore. Ahhh. Please!”

“Ssshhh, calm down, baby. I’ll take care of you.”

Oikawa heard the chair being pushed back. He was panting with anticipation now. He felt Iwaizumi’s hands feel his thighs and legs before landing themselves on his ass.

“Mmmmmm”

“Feeling good?”

“I like your hands on me, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi was fondling Oikawa’s ass and Oikawa loved the rough, calloused feel of those hands on him. He felt Iwaizumi touch his wrist indicating him to remove his fingers from his hole. He felt so empty when he did but quivered in eagerness knowing that Iwaizumi was going to take care of him very very soon.

“Your hole is twitching. This pretty hole is so greedy. Already wanting something inside it.”

Oikawa can feel Iwaizumi’s hot breath on his hole as he spoke those dirty words.

“Daddy, please. I need you. Please, Hajime.”

Oikawa’s back arched when he felt Iwaizumi’s tongue rimming his hole. _God, that tongue._ Iwaizumi took his time in wetting the already slick hole, teasing him with shallow thrusts of his tongue inside. Knowing that Iwaizumi was still wearing his uniform while Oikawa was naked with his ass up made Oikawa squirm more. Iwaizumi is just so hot.

“Aaaaah, yes. More, more, more! Aaaaah”

Just then, Iwaizumi pulled out causing Oikawa to whine. But before he can complain, a cellphone was tossed near his head.

“Why don’t you call your mom, Oikawa? It’s getting pretty late. Tell her you’ll be sleeping over tonight.”

“Iwa-chan! We’re right in the middle of something here! Now is not the time to call my mo---“ He never finished his sentence as Iwaizumi thrusted his wet thumb inside his entrance.

“Oh my God, Iwa. _Yesssss_ ”

“Well, class is not the time to send me nudes but that didn’t stop you, didn’t it?”

“Iwa… ahhh… that is so unfair… I can’t… aaahhhfuckaaaah… _fuck yeah_ … uhhh… talk to my mom… aahhhh… while you do that.”

“Try, baby. I know you can.”

It took a minute for Oikawa to get his bearings as Iwaizumi replaced his thumb with two of his slicked up fingers and resumed rimming his entrance with his tongue. How the fuck is he gonna do this?

With fumbling hands, he dialed his mom’s phone number and tried to control his already rapid breathing. His mom answered on the third ring.

“Hello, kaa-chan? Yeah, I think I’m gonna stay over at… uh… “

Iwaizumi removed his fingers and started tongue fucking Oikawa’s hole. Oikawa’s eyes rolled back to his head.

“…Iwaizumi’s tonight. Yeah, uh-huh. Umm… uh…”

Iwaizumi plunged his tongue deeply inside his hole now, abandoning those shallow thrusts from earlier.

“…we have… we… we’re gonna do a bunch of homework that’s due this Friday… yeah… uhh…”

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s ass cheeks hard and opened him up further.

“I’m fine, mom. Just a bit tired from… practice. Hmmm…”

Iwaizumi’s tongue nudged Oikawa’s prostate. Oikawa nearly screamed.

“mmmm….yeah, thanks, kaa-chan! See you tomorrow!”

Oikawa dropped his phone on the bed and reached behind him to grab Iwaizumi’s hair who was still eating him out.

“I didn’t think you would have managed to make the call, Oikawa.”

Oikawa dropped his head on his arms, losing strength in holding himself up. But Iwaizumi was there to keep his ass on the air and eat him up noisily and wetly.

“Aaaaaah, Hajime. Ah, fuck! Fuck yeah, right there, daddy. Yesyes”

“Yeah, let me hear you.”

Oikawa was practically screaming now. He can’t handle this pleasure. But he needs more. More. More.

“Hajime, please. I need you. I need it now. I need your big cock. Please!”

He felt Iwaizumi’s tongue leave him. He felt Iwaizumi’s hand caressing his ass and back and slowly make its way to his hair where he grabbed it quite painfully and forced his head up.

“Hmmmm… tell me, Tooru. Tell me what you want.”

“I want… I want daddy to put his dick in me. To put that fat cock in me and fuck me hard and deep.”

Iwaizumi licked up his ear.

“aaah… hmm.. I want daddy to fuck me hard into the mattress until I’m screaming his name. I want to come. _Please_.”

As much as Oikawa loved hearing dirty talk from his lover, he knows Iwaizumi is just as helpless when Oikawa talks to him in bed, too. He heard Iwaizumi groan from behind him then release his hold on his hair. He resumed his position on his arms and waited.

He felt a very hard slap on his ass.

“Aaah!”

“Hmmm.. let’s give you 10 for how naughty you were today. Okay, baby?”

“Uh… yes, daddy.”

“Count.”

Smack. “Aaaah, fuck. Two”

Iwaizumi wasn’t holding back with his slaps. He alternated between Oikawa’s left and right ass cheeks. On the 6th one, Oikawa felt a few tears stream down his face from both the pain and the overwhelming pleasure.

“Seven.” Oikawa said brokenly.

Iwaizumi delivered the last three slaps consecutively but just as hard. God, Oikawa was so close to coming. Iwaizumi admired his handiwork – Oikawa’s ass as red as his hands during spiking practice. He slowly rubbed his hands all over that delectable ass he so very loved.

“Mmmmm. Good boy, Tooru. You did so good, baby.”

“Tha-thank you, daddy.”

Iwaizumi let Oikawa regain his senses and recover from the pain/pleasure as he quickly removed his clothes and grabbed the lube from his nightstand. He lubed up his fingers and thrust it inside Oikawa again.

“Mmmmmm… yesyesyesyes”

“You’re so greedy, Tooru.” Iwaizumi said with a smile. While moving up on the bed, his dick accidentally bumped Oikawa’s ass cheek just a bit but that slight pressure made his cock twitch. He wants to come, too. He quickly applied a generous amount of lube on his hard cock and removed his fingers, Oikawa still squirming on the bed.

He licked up Oikawa’s back and neck and placed his mouth near Oikawa’s ear while nudging his entrance with his cock.

“Say my name.”

“Ha---“

He entered Oikawa excruciatingly but deliciously slow. He bottomed out immediately.

“ _Hajime_. Aaaaah”

Iwaizumi stayed in that position for a while to let Oikawa accommodate his size. _God, Oikawa feels so good._ But it wasn’t long when Iwaizumi felt Oikawa slowly roll his hips. Iwaizumi let out a small smile at that – he found it so cute and so hot at the same time.

He pulled out until only the tip was inside and thrust hard and deep. Oikawa keened.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck”

“Fuck, Tooru. You feel so amazing. Aaaah. You’re so tight around me. You fucking slut. God, you feel _so fucking good_.”

Oikawa can’t help but let out screams as Iwaizumi was pounding him from behind at a delicious brutal pace. He was so lost into it that he didn’t register Iwaizumi lifting one of his legs up, opening Oikawa more, and thrusting in deeper than before.

“Oh my god! Hajimeeee, aaah.”

“Goddamit, Tooru. _Fuck_. Louder.”

Oikawa was screaming at this point. Who cares about the neighbors, right? He can feel Iwaizumi so deep inside him and with this angle, the head of his dick keeps hitting his spot dead on.

“Oh God. Yes! Hmmm.. more! Faster. Harder. Deeper. I’m close.”

Iwaizumi grunted and put his leg down. He grabbed Oikawa’s chest and pulled him up to sit on his lap. Oh, this new position was deep, too.

“Aaaah, Hajime. God, you’re so big.”

“Tooru. Shit. Fuck. You’re so beautiful.”

Oikawa can’t help but mewl at that. He put both his hands behind him and tugged Iwaizumi’s hair. He can feel Iwaizumi’s chest on his back – slick with sweat – and his mouth bruising and licking his neck. With his right hand, Iwaizumi slowly grabbed Oikawa’s throat and choked him slightly. Oh god, Oikawa was fucking losing it.

“You feel so good in me, Hajime. Ah, fuck yeah. _Right there_ , daddy – fuck”

Iwaizumi grunted at that and picked up his pace. He was relentless and unforgiving with his rhythm. With the tip of his dick constantly brushing against Oikawa’s prostate, the latter can feel the quick build-up of his climax.

“Aaaah. Hajime. Daddy, daddy. I’m about to come. I’m so close.”

“I know, your hole’s sucking me in like crazy now.”

“Aaaaah, please. Faster. Harder!”

With that needy voice followed by a delicious moan, Iwaizumi was a goner. He rammed into Oikawa harder and deeper.

“God, those noises you make. I’m so hard inside you. Fuck. I can fuck you all day, Tooru. Your hole is so greedy. You’re such a fucking cockslut. Sucking me in every damn time. You feel so fucking good.”

Oikawa’s walls tightened inside him. Iwaizumi almost came right then and there. Dammit, he wants Oikawa to come right now.

With his one hand still on Oikawa’s throat, he grabbed Oikawa’s cock with his other one and tugged at it once, twice, knowing Oikawa needed just that extra push to help him over the edge.

"Come on, baby. Come for me."

Oikawa’s orgasm hit him like a freight train that he fucking screamed. Thick ropes spilled unto the mattress while Iwaizumi kept on stroking his cock. He shook from the pleasure and moaned brokenly.

“Hajime… Hajime… Hajime…” Oikawa whispered as he tried to come back from his high.

Iwaizumi slowly pulled out and set Oikawa on his back. He opened his legs again and thrust in once more. Oikawa shivered when he felt that still hard and big cock enter him once again. Iwaizumi lifted up one of Oikawa’s legs and place it on his shoulder. Iwaizumi kissed his thigh – placed one hand on it to hold it in place – and the other on Oikawa’s hip.

Oikawa was slowly regaining his senses when Iwaizumi smiled at him and resumed fucking him into the mattress. His thrusts were erratic now. He was chasing his orgasm with each pound. One, two, three more hard and deliciously deep thrusts and Iwaizumi’s mouth was open, eyes closed, and face in complete ecstasy as he climaxed. After a few seconds, he pulled out swiftly and moved up to the bed to spill his cum on Oikawa’s face who had his mouth open and tongue out. Iwaizumi practically spilled some more because of that sight. He stroked his cock one last time before pinching Oikawa’s nipples from beneath him.

This made Oikawa come a second time. He was still very sensitive and Iwaizumi’s orgasm on display and him coming on his face plus the tweaking of his nipples were too much.

They both panted heavily, coming down from their climax. Before Iwaizumi laid down beside Oikawa, he quickly got his phone and took a picture of Oikawa’s face and tongue smeared with cum. This was gonna make him come in the next few nights, too. Oikawa smiled and quickly swallowed the spilled contents on his tongue. Iwaizumi cursed at that.

He laid down beside Oikawa, both evening out their breaths. He felt Oikawa reach across from him and grab tissues from the night stand and wipe his face.

“Ugh, Iwa-chan, you spilled a lot on my face!”

“’twas too good.”

“Hmmm... you better hope some of it didn’t get in my hair! You know how hard they are to get rid of, Iwa-chan!”

“Whatever, Shittykawa.”

Oikawa whined. All of a sudden, he flipped unto his stomach and placed his head on Iwaizumi’s chest. He smiled shyly and Iwaizumi can’t help but caress his cheek. Oikawa is so cute, not that Iwaizumi would ever tell him that.

“I’m sorry for sending you those nudes at such an inappropriate time, Iwa-chan. I missed you because we’ve both been so busy lately.”

“I know, I’m sorry too---“

“But Iwa-chan didn’t tell me he also has sexy pictures of himself! They would’ve helped me come much faster rather than imagining me choking on your dick or licking you up or you fucking me against the wall---“

“Shit, _shut up_ , Tooru.”

“I’m just saying, you look so hot in that picture, daddy. I would kill for you to send me more!”

“Hmmmm.”

“Please? Please, Hajime.”

“Hmph. Fine.”

“Yey, thank you!” With a dazzling smile, “I love you, Hajime.”

“Hmmp……. only if you send me more, too.”

Oikawa laughed at the hidden meaning. _I love you too, Tooru_.

* * *

“I wonder if Tooru’s okay. He must be pushing himself hard again. He sounded so out of breath. That kid really knows how to make me worry. Tsk tsk”

Oikawa’s mom shook her head worriedly while fixing up dinner.


	3. caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tiring week, Iwaizumi just wants to spend his Friday night with his boyfriend but things didn't go exactly as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took me a while to write this one because i keep on getting new ideas and it gets jumbled up in my head.... plus i get really lazy sometimes lol  
> hope you enjoy this one!

Iwaizumi swung the door of his bedroom open and put his bag roughly onto the floor. It’s one of those days – those days wherein his steps drag a little on the floor, his shoulders slightly hunched, and he lets out deep sighs every now and then. The grueling practice was the icing on top. He’s just so tired this week. He had to study until late at night every night for the upcoming finals and work harder during practice. Not to mention, because of how busy he is (and Oikawa as well), he and Oikawa haven’t had sex this week. _Fucking great_. Not only was he dead-ass exhausted, he was fucking horny. Yep, it’s one of those days.

Oikawa noticed his Iwa-chan’s gloomy mood recently as well. In the mornings when they would meet up to go to school together, he could see the dark circles under his eyes and the slow pace of his walk. His boyfriend was so tired. Oikawa did what he could though; he would hold his hand when they were walking, give him half of his milk bread (sometimes unwillingly as he would have his face scrunched up when offering it to him because _“Iwa-chan, milk bread is life!”_ ) even if Iwaizumi would gruff and refuse (because he always finds it too sweet!) but would still open his mouth when Oikawa would try and feed him (Iwaizumi would then look away to hide the small blush on his cheeks), pat him on the back when he delivers a perfect spike, and maintain his bubbly personality to cheer up his Iwa-chan even for a while. He was planning to spend Friday night with Iwaizumi to cuddle with him and take care of his exhausted and sad boyfriend when his mother texted him quite suddenly on their way home, saying that she needed his help.

“Shit. Iwa-chan, seems like I can’t sleep over tonight. Kaa-chan just texted me. I think she needs help with something.”

Oikawa almost did not catch Iwaizumi’s look of disappointment, hopelessness, and crestfallen look. Dammit, he looked _so sad_. But before Oikawa can open his mouth to try and get rid of that heartbroken look, Iwaizumi easily transformed his expression to one of chagrin.

“Good riddance! I think I see you too much these days. Your face is starting to annoy me.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pouted. They walked silently for a few more minutes until they reached Oikawa’s house. He placed both his hands on Iwaizumi’s shoulders.

“Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi did not respond and was suddenly very interested on the sidewalk, avoiding Oikawa’s concerned gaze.

“Hey, baby.” He whispered and caressed Iwaizumi’s jaw with his right hand. Iwaizumi slowly lifted his gaze from the “interesting” sidewalk and faced Oikawa. Oikawa gave him a small smile, thanking him for looking up.

“I’m very sorry for this. I know I promised to spend tonight with you after this very stressful week. I’ll try to finish what kaa-chan wants me to do quickly so that—“

“No, Trashykawa. Your mom might need you more tonight. Don’t worry about me. I’ll just get some sleep. I know I’ll be better by tomorrow.” He gave Oikawa a small smile.

Oikawa was still unsure, biting his lower lip worriedly. _Why is he so cute?_ Iwaizumi gave a deep sigh and placed his hand on top of Oikawa’s which was still caressing his jaw.

“Tooru. I’ll be okay.” He kissed Oikawa’s palm. He gave Oikawa a small and shy smile.

“Are you sure, Iwa-chan?”

“Yes. Stop worrying about me. I _can_ survive a night without you, you know.” He smirked.

“Ugh, rude.” Oikawa pouted but smirked as well. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, Iwaizumi can see him making up his mind reluctantly. Iwaizumi kept the smile plastered on his face even though his chest hurt. He was looking forward to a quiet night with Oikawa – hugging him closer to him and burying his face in his hair, inhaling that sweet scent, and falling asleep to the sounds of their breathing. He knows he’s such a sap but dammit, he needed that sappiness tonight. He’s so goddamn tired.

Oikawa fluttered his eyes slowly as he leaned in and kissed Iwaizumi on the lips sweetly. He felt Iwaizumi’s soft lips press against his, everything around them forgotten. He felt Iwaizumi lick the seam of his lower lip and he immediately opened his mouth slightly. Iwaizumi let out a breathy exhale when their tongues finally met, Oikawa giving out a silent moan. They kissed for a while, getting drunk on each other’s tastes, and savoring it for the night to come. Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi against him, one hand on Iwaizumi’s jaw, the other at the back of his neck. He felt Iwaizumi’s hands on his lower back, kneading the flesh there. One hand carefully found its way inside Oikawa’s waistband but not further in. Seems like Iwaizumi just wanted to touch his skin as if deprived of it – which technically, he is. Their kiss never turned to anything rougher. They just kissed, exchanging breaths and small moans, and holding each other. Oikawa’s toes in his shoes curled. _Ugh, Iwa-chan is such a good kisser._

Iwaizumi was the one who pulled away unwillingly. He touched their foreheads together and closed his eyes. He gave both of them a few seconds to get their breathings even before he’ll send Oikawa home.

“Mmmmm.. Iwa-chan.” He heard Oikawa moan. Guess he’s not the only one affected by the kissing. Although both of them enjoy being rough, they also appreciate (if not more) the slow, sweet exchanges and loving that make both of their hearts flutter. But because they both haven’t had any chance to do anything lately, they’re now filled with pent-up sexual frustration.

“Oikawa, you should go inside. Your mom’s probably waiting for you.” He stepped back and looked at Oikawa’s dreamy look. His hair was slightly disheveled from Iwaizumi’s wandering hands, cheeks tinted pink, and lips slightly swollen from their kiss. He looked drunk but that kind wherein you’re drunk but totally happy about it.

He stared at Oikawa’s lips _, I want those around my cock_ , and his eyes traced Oikawa’s tongue as he licked those plush pink lips.

Iwaizumi shuddered slightly. He’s tired AND horny. Dammit.

He closed his eyes again and exhaled roughly. When he opened his eyes, he gave Oikawa a stern look.

“Shittykawa, you go inside. Your mom needs your help.”

“Mmmm.. but Iwa-chan….” Oikawa’s voice lilted seductively. Iwaizumi had to fight back the erection in his already tight pants.

“No. You go help your mom, Oikawa. I’m going home.”

With a defeated sigh and drop of his shoulders, Oikawa nodded. He leaned closer again and kissed Iwaizumi softly on the lips once.

“Okay. You rest, Iwa-chan. I’ll call you later.”

Oikawa held Iwaizumi’s hand and squeezed it gently before walking up to his door. Oikawa looked over his shoulder and waved goodbye. Iwaizumi waited for him to get inside and sighed deeply, running his hand through his hair. He then noticed the slight bulge in his pants.

“Shit.” He walked swiftly in the afternoon sun, just a couple of houses away, and finally arrived home.

His steps were heavy as he walked in. He quietly removed his shoes and announced his arrival. Out of the corner of the hallway, his mom greeted him.

“Oh, mom. Hello---, wait, why are you in a hurry?”

“Ah Hajime. I’m so sorry, dear. Dad and I have this dinner meeting. I cooked some dinner for you, it’s at the table. I’m sorry, honey. We’ll be back late.”

Iwaizumi was already used to them being busy and all but they were always there for him.

“It’s okay, mom. We’ll spend time tomorrow, yeah?” He shrugged.

“Yes, honey. Don’t worry.” She smiled and hurriedly put on her shoes. His dad was already at the place where they would be having the meeting. She gave Iwaizumi a peck on the cheeks on her way out.

Iwaizumi was standing on the hallway engulfed by the silence of the house. He sighed deeply. He’s been doing that a _whole lot_ this week.

He ate dinner, washed the dishes, and went to his room. As he put the bag on the floor and changed his clothes, he laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling with his arms spread out on his bed. He remembered all the shitty things that happened during this shitty week. He was drowning in his sadness and loneliness and weariness. With a groan, he turned to his side and closed his eyes.

He thinks he drifted to sleep for a while as he saw that it was already dark outside when he opened his eyes. His entire body was still heavy and his mind was too cloudy. He tried to go back to sleep until he heard a ping on his phone. He opened it and saw a message from Oikawa.

**Shittykawa:** Iwa-chaaaan. I hope you’re resting now. Have you eaten?

He quickly typed a response.

**Me:** Yep, I’m in bed now.

As the text was sent, Iwaizumi caught a glimpse of their earlier conversations. Swiping up, he found the lewd pictures that Oikawa sent him last week.

 _“_ Fuck _.”_

He forgot he still had those. He laid down on his bed properly before opening each picture. He zoomed at Oikawa’s plump ass, traced the pre-come that spilled from his cock, and his breathing quickened watching Oikawa’s video of him fucking his fingers. _Dammit, that Oikawa._

He felt his erection straining in his shorts and he grunted. Suddenly, a light bulb went out in his head. He quickly exited his messaging app and opened his photo gallery. Now, Oikawa did not know about this but the last time they had sex, he actually took a video of him fucking Oikawa roughly into his bed. He got so into it that he forgot to ask Oikawa’s permission and immediately threw his phone on the bed after he took the video and then continued pounding into Oikawa’s heat.

He clicked the video and with slightly shaking hands, he pressed play. Immediately, he was gifted with the sight of Oikawa’s back, that expanse of his smooth back and pale skin. He was thrusting back into Iwaizumi, elbows holding him up and ass so round and perfect. The sounds he was making were sinful and very dirty.

“Fucking shit.” Iwaizumi immediately moved his right hand and reached under his shorts and grabbed his already leaking erection. He looked at the video again. This time, the camera was redirected below where his cock was entering Oikawa’s hole making lewd and sloppy sounds. He was pushing into Oikawa but only gave shallow thrusts. Oikawa was pushing back against him, wanting more and more and more.

He could hear Oikawa’s needy voice from the video.

_“Oh God. Yes! Hmmm.. more! Faster. Harder. Deeper. I’m close”_

Iwaizumi groaned and started stroking his cock with his other hand, the one not holding the phone. He spread the pre-come around his shaft as he started to pump faster.

_“Aaaah, Hajime. God, you’re so big.”_

Iwaizumi’s heart thundered in his chest looking at the video with Oikawa squirming and his cock disappearing into Oikawa’s perfect ass. His back was shiny with sweat and his curls bounced with every thrust of Iwaizumi into him.

_“You feel so good in me, Hajime. Ah, fuck yeah. Right there, daddy – fuck”_

He quickened his pace and bit his lip. _God, that heat._ Iwaizumi groaned remembering that incredibly tight hole and heat that surrounded his cock everywhere. Oikawa was too beautiful and too perfect.

_“Aaaah. Hajime. Daddy, daddy. I’m about to come. I’m so close.”_

He was close, too. Iwaizumi could feel the burning in his stomach, demanding to be released. He wanted Oikawa to come now, to feel those walls clenching around him, and sucking him in. _Ah, that hole is so greedy._ He wanted to feel it spasming around his cock, milking him dry, and he wanted to hear Oikawa scream his name sexily as he would reach his high.

Iwaizumi let go of his groans as he stroked his cock quicker but he still wants this to last. _Dammit, Tooru. Fuck, come now._

“Iwa-chan! Guess what! Kaa-chan and I finished and----“

Iwaizumi sat up with such speed that he dropped his phone on the floor with a loud thud and he immediately covered his erection with both of his hands.

Oikawa stood at the door with a plastic full of movies and two bottles of flavored drinks in one hand. The other was was still on the doorknob with one foot entering the room while the other left behind on the hallway.

Oikawa’s complete confusion showed on his face. _Why is Iwa-chan breathing so hard?_ He took notice of Iwaizumi’s sweaty forehead. _Oh no! Is he feeling sick?_ His face morphed into anxiousness as he observed Iwaizumi while the latter was frozen like a deer in headlights.

_“I know, your hole’s sucking me in like crazy now.”_

_“Aaaaah, please. Faster. Harder!”_

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened more, if it were possible, as he heard the audio from the video echo around the room, disrupting the silence. Oikawa’s head whipped to the source of the sound.

Iwaizumi kept his eyes on Oikawa as he looked at his phone on the floor. He saw Oikawa gaze back at him, then to the phone, then back again, and then finally land on his hands in front of his crotch. Iwaizumi can feel his whole face burning up – from pleasure but a whole lot from embarrassment by being caught jerking off. He feels like such a 10 year old.

With everything falling into place, Oikawa’s expression morphed from confusion to understanding and then to complete arousal. He smiled a devilish grin towards Iwaizumi.

“Uh-oh, Iwa-chan. Did I catch you at a bad time?”

Iwaizumi let out an exhale – not realizing he had been holding his breath since the audio started filling the room. He grunted a “hmmph” towards Oikawa.

Oikawa leisurely entered the room, dropping the movies and drinks on the floor, and walked seductively towards Iwaizumi. By now, the video has stopped playing. _Thank God!_ , Iwaizumi thought as he struggled to even out his panting.

“Hmmmm… what were you doing, Iwa-chan? What were you doing before I came here?”

Oikawa reached the bed and kneeled with one leg directly in front of Iwaizumi. Looking down on him, he gently traced Iwaizumi’s lips with one finger. This small gesture made Iwaizumi’s cock twitch. He was so close but the sudden intrusion made him calm down a little. However, now that Oikawa was there, in the flesh, he felt pleasure tingle his spine once again. Oikawa was still looking at him with lustful eyes.

“Well, Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi groaned. Oikawa _knew_ what he was doing but he wanted him to actually say it. _This fucking brat._ Iwaizumi groaned again. With a giggle, Oikawa withdrew his finger from Iwaizumi’s lips and with his other hand, carefully reached out below the bed and grabbed Iwaizumi’s discarded phone, all the while maintaining eye contact with Iwaizumi.

“Guess I have to find out by myself now.”

Before Iwaizumi could register what Oikawa said and before he could stop him, Oikawa had already played the video again. The sounds from their previous fucking filled the room once more – the slapping of skin against skin, the sloppy noises when Iwaizumi would enter Oikawa, Iwaizumi’s groans, and Oikawa’s needy and delicious moans.

_“Aaaah, Hajime. God, you’re so big.”_

_“Tooru. Shit. Fuck. You’re so beautiful.”_

_“You feel so good in me, Hajime. Ah, fuck yeah. Right there, daddy – fuck”_

Oikawa gulped. He was expecting a random porn video online honestly. Yes, he sent Iwaizumi some risqué photos of him but he has never seen himself getting fucked from Iwaizumi’s point of view. And best believe he’s being fucked so good in the video he’s watching.

_“Aaaah. Hajime. Daddy, daddy. I’m about to come. I’m so close.”_

_“I know, your hole’s sucking me in like crazy now.”_

_“Aaaaah, please. Faster. Harder!”_

Oikawa heard Iwaizumi let out a little moan at that last part. He knows Iwaizumi absolutely _loves_ when it when he’s noisy and loud – letting him know how good he feels and how good Iwaizumi is fucking him. He glanced up at Iwaizumi who has his eyes closed and teeth biting his lower lip.

“When did you take this?”

“I—uhhh… I took it the last time you were here. Look.. Oikawa, I’m sorry I didn’t ask your permission or anything. I got carried away and umm…” Iwaizumi struggled for words. At the back of his mind, he’s wondering why he’s apologizing. Oikawa has sent him nudes plus he already has videos of him from last week as well when they were fooling around in the bathroom at school. But this felt different – Iwaizumi felt that he violated Oikawa’s privacy because Oikawa had been unaware that he was taking the video, unlike the rest. He lowered his head, quite ashamed. Iwaizumi truly is such a gentleman behind that hard exterior.

“Hmmm… well. I didn’t know you were taking the video, I would have looked over my shoulder or would’ve tried harder to give you a show.”

Iwaizumi looked up, shocked. Oikawa had one hand on his hip, head tilted, and he, oh so slowly, licked his bottom lip. Iwaizumi blinked slowly and yep, that was his cock twitching again.

Oikawa put the phone on the bed and crawled dangerously towards Iwaizumi, like a cat eyeing its prey. Iwaizumi was still wrapping his head around what Oikawa said when the latter pushed him gently unto the bed. Oikawa gently straddled Iwaizumi and pried his hands away from cock.

“Mmmmm… I think daddy needs a little help.”

Oikawa bent down and kissed Iwaizumi on the lips. Within seconds, their mouths opened and tongues touched, devouring each other. Before long, Oikawa’s moans filled the room, this time not from a video, and Iwaizumi began to thank the gods for having mercy on him tonight.

Iwaizumi let out a groan when Oikawa grinded into him.

“Fuck, Oikawa. Do that again.”

Oikawa smiled into their kiss and grinded deliciously against Iwaizumi’s hard cock. He was already sporting a hard-on beneath his shorts as well. The friction between them was so fucking good that Oikawa can’t help the needy moans he was letting out.

Iwaizumi was about to flip them over but Oikawa held his ground. Oikawa pulled away and shoved at Iwaizumi’s shoulders.

“Hmmm. Iwa-chan, let me handle everything tonight, okay? You’ve been so stressed and everything. I want to make you feel good.”

“But Oikawa, I want---“

Iwaizumi was cut short when Oikawa grinded hard against him and rolled his hips. He closed his eyes and groaned.

“Nuh-uh. Let me take it from here, Iwa-chan. You worked so hard this week, you deserve this.”

Iwaizumi opened his eyes just as Oikawa bent down and whispered in his ear.

“I promise to make daddy feel good.” He licked Iwaizumi’s earlobe and bit. Iwaizumi grunted and shuddered – yeah, that’s one of his weak spots right there.

Oikawa smiled and continued kissing towards Iwaizumi’s jaw and neck – sucking into them and forming bruises. He loves marking Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi loves to mark him as well. His hands roamed and touched any skin he could get his hands into – Iwa-chan’s shoulders, those _arms_ , those pecs, and, fuck, those scrumptious abs. Oikawa could hear Iwaizumi’s breathing get quicker and his little grunts here and there. He poured all of his love and adoration into those touches and Iwaizumi can _feel_ it with Oikawa’s hands. He moaned at the affection.

Oikawa pulled away slowly and slid down into Iwaizumi’s body – kissing everything on his way down. He rolled his tongue on Iwaizumi’s nipples earning him a hard tug on his hair, he pressed open-mouth kisses on his abs, and finally reached that V-line Iwaizumi sported. He licked from one hip to the other.

“Fuck, Oikawa. You’re so hot.”

Oikawa moaned. With Iwaizumi being very talkative in bed, his praise kink gets to be fed every time. He looked at Iwaizumi from below and slowly peeled away his shorts. Iwaizumi’s cock sprang free from its confines and greeted Oikawa in the face.

“Iwa-chan is so hard.” He held the base of Iwaizumi’s cock with one hand and caressed his cheek with it. Iwaizumi watched Oikawa with a heated look, not wanting to take his eyes away from him.

Oikawa licked his lips and teased Iwaizumi with a small lick on the head. Iwaizumi groaned. With a small smile, Oikawa licked Iwaizumi’s entire cock from base to tip wetly. He did that again and coated Iwaizumi’s cock with his saliva.

The hand on Oikawa’s hair tightened. He looked up at Iwaizumi as he put the head of Iwaizumi’s cock into his mouth.

“Oh, fuck. _Tooru.”_ The heat of Oikawa’s mouth was indescribable. Iwaizumi felt Oikawa’s tongue swirling around the head and his eyes rolled back quite a bit at that. _Fuck, he’s so good with his mouth._ Oikawa continued rolling his tongue around the head while Iwaizumi refocused his attention back to the sight before him. He could see Oikawa hips making small circles to get a small amount of friction on his erection. Oikawa looked up at him again and took all of Iwaizumi’s cock into his mouth without blinking. _Jesus Christ._ Iwaizumi threw his head back and groaned. Oikawa’s mouth was hot and when he hit the back of his throat, he moaned. Iwaizumi felt the vibrations on his cock and he involuntarily shuddered. Oikawa withdrew and swirled his tongue around the head again.

“Oh fuck, baby. You’re so good at that. Fuck, yes.”

Oikawa alternated between deepthroating, a few shallow pulls, sucking, and swirling the head. Iwaizumi was lost to the pleasure of it all. Oikawa was so good at giving head.

Iwaizumi suddenly felt Oikawa stop his sucking and he looked down. With the head of his cock still buried in that hot mouth, Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi expectantly. Iwaizumi was confused as to why he stopped until Oikawa blinked at him innocently. _Oh._ Removing his hand on Oikawa’s hair, he fumbled around the bed until he felt his phone. He quickly unlocked it, opened his camera, and pressed record.

With a glint on his eyes, Oikawa slowly took all of Iwaizumi into his mouth again up to the hilt.

“Fuck, baby. You look so fucking good right now, your mouth filled with my cock. Such a cockslut. Your mouth is as greedy as well. Holy shit.”

Oikawa’s eyes were amused and he continued his technique. His eyes started to water but he’s planned to put on a good show for his Iwa-chan. After a few seconds, he removed his mouth from Iwaizumi’s cock but licked it up again from base to tip with his hand pumping him. He looked at the camera lewdly while he sucked the veins on Iwaizumi’s cock.

“Fuck you, look at you. Can’t get enough of this cock, huh?”

“Mmmm.. daddy tastes so good.”

He continued sucking and licking Iwaizumi’s cock and, with his eyes still on the camera, he bent his neck a little and sucked Iwaizumi’s balls.

“Holy fuck!”

Oikawa continued sucking on the balls until he saw Iwaizumi clenching the bedsheets so hard with his other hand. He smiled at that then readjusted as he took all of Iwaizumi’s cock into his mouth again, deepthroating him. He felt Iwaizumi’s hand fisting his hair. His eyes watered as he continued bobbing his head up and down.

“Tooru, you look so good sucking my cock right now.”

Oikawa moaned at that and closed his eyes. He rutted the mattress to give his own erection some friction. Oikawa loved giving Iwaizumi head plus those groans that Iwa-chan makes when he sucks him off turns him on so much every time.

Oikawa heard a sound signaling the end of a recorded video and looked up just in time for Iwaizumi to put his phone away.

Iwaizumi threw his head back against his pillow and feeling Oikawa’s heat, he jerked his hips towards that sinful mouth. Oikawa gagged a bit but then opened and relaxed his jaw more. Iwaizumi started fucking his mouth while both of his hands are now in his hair, pulling at the strands. Oikawa loved the pain as his boyfriend hit the back of this throat with every thrust.

“Oikawa… mmm.. I don’t… I don’t wanna come like this.” Iwaizumi said in between labored breaths as he slowed down his thrusting.

With a lewd pop, Oikawa removed Iwaizumi’s cock from his lips and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He smiled at Iwaizumi.

“Hmmmm.. okay, Iwa-chan. I think I still have a few plans for you.”

Iwaizumi was still trying to get his breathing to even out as Oikawa reached out towards the nightstand and pulled out the lube from the drawer. He quickly straddled Iwaizumi again and opened the cap. Iwaizumi was looking up at him with a heated look. He placed both his hands on Oikawa’s strong, pale thighs. He ran his hands over them, marveling how smooth and hard they were. Iwaizumi is bulkier but Oikawa is toned everywhere. His legs – those gorgeous, strong, sex legs – always captivated Iwaizumi. He hates to admit it but he’s been caught too many times checking out Oikawa (especially those legs and _ass_ ) when his boyfriend would practice his serves some more and that always leads to relentless teasing by both Hanamaki and Matsukawa. He almost always enters the locker room with a red face.

Oikawa poured a generous amount of lube into his fingers, letting it spill over. Iwaizumi looked like he was in a trance – waiting for Oikawa’s next move. With a smile, Oikawa gently propped himself backwards with his elbows on the bed. This position exposed his hole to Iwaizumi who sat up a bit to get a full view. Iwaizumi’s eyes were half-lidded now, seeing how _open_ Oikawa was for him. Oikawa teased his entrance with a lubed up finger and bit his lip. Without blinking, Iwaizumi quickly grabbed his phone from his bed and opened the camera again. The sound of a video recording made Oikawa shiver.

“Mmmmm… Iwa-chan.”

“Put it in, Tooru.”

Hearing his boyfriend’s rough voice, he slid the first finger easily. He let out a breathy exhale at the intrusion. He quickly reached the second knuckle before pulling out and pushing in with two fingers.

“Oh… yes. Aaah, feels so good.”

“You’re always so impatient. That hole of yours always needs something to suck onto. Fucking greedy.”

Iwaizumi focused his camera on Oikawa’s fingers fucking his hole and then zoomed out to get Oikawa’s face in the screen. His body was already covered in a slight sheen of sweat and his cheeks were flushed. He was panting and whimpering now as he continued fingering himself.

“Baby, you look so fucking hot right now.”

“Yeah? Oh god. It’s… not enough.”

Then he thrusted three of his fingers. Oikawa threw his head back and moaned. Iwaizumi cursed and after zooming in and then panning out, he ended the recording. Putting his phone back on the bed, he held Oikawa’s legs and spread them wider. Oikawa mewled, being so exposed and Iwaizumi focusing on him fingering himself while biting his lip made his stomach burn.

“Aaaah. Iwa… I need.. ah, it’s not enough.”

“What do you need, baby?”

“Ah.. Daddy, I need your cock inside me. Please.”

Iwaizumi ran his hands over Oikawa’s legs again, admiring the view. Oikawa was still fucking himself on his fingers, his hips jerking upwards. With a curl of his fingers, he slightly nudged the bundle of nerves he’s been looking for. He moaned loudly, filling the room, once he hit his spot. He heard Iwaizumi grunt. It always takes him longer to find his prostate but for some reason, Iwaizumi always knew where and how to find it. And with that knowledge, sometimes Iwaizumi would have him beg before he would give Oikawa what he wants. _Mean Iwa-chan!_

“Ah. So you found it. Good boy, Tooru. Now, I wanna give you what you want but you have to work harder for it.”

Oikawa can’t help the small whine that escaped his lips. He heard Iwaizumi chuckle softly. He pouted.

“Hmmm.. I think you’d look good sitting on my face. Don’t you think so?”

Oikawa’s eyes widened at that and grinned widely. He nodded almost too enthusiastically as he removed his fingers from his hole and sat up. Iwaizumi was smiling as they kissed once – a slow, sweet one.

“Mmmm.. now, give me your ass.”

Oikawa laughed and then turned around as Iwaizumi laid his head down on his pillow, getting comfortable. Once Oikawa saw that Iwaizumi was ready, he scooted backwards until his ass was right in front of Iwaizumi’s face. Iwaizumi didn’t wait and immediately grabbed Oikawa’s legs and pulled his ass towards him. The first lick on his hole made Oikawa gasp loudly. He felt Iwaizumi’s tongue circle his entrance wetly and he couldn’t help but push down into that sinful tongue – his body filled with utmost pleasure. He felt Iwaizumi moan beneath him. _Oh god._

He drowned in the sensations for a few seconds, moaning and whimpering, until he bent down and sucked Iwaizumi’s cock.

“Shit.” Iwaizumi stopped his tonguing as Oikawa moaned around his cock. He resumed rimming Oikawa, licking him, knowing that Oikawa is desperate. He could feel Oikawa’s hips slightly pushing down on him with his hips gyrating slowly. Without warning, he pushed his tongue inside Oikawa’s hole just as Oikawa swallowed Iwaizumi’s cock whole.

The room was full of the filthy sounds they made. Oikawa continued sucking and deepthroating Iwaizumi as the other alternated between licks on Oikawa’s entrance and pushing his tongue deep inside him. Iwaizumi felt Oikawa gag as he pushed his hips upwards as he pulled down Oikawa’s ass to him closer. Oikawa was in heaven. He was giving service while being serviced. He could die happy right now.

After a while, when Iwaizumi felt that they both were now pas their limit, he stopped and pulled away.

“I think you deserve my cock now, baby.”

Oikawa released Iwaizumi’s cock with loud pop and looked over his shoulder. Iwaizumi’s pupils were dilated and his cheeks flushed and lips wet with saliva. He appraised Oikawa with a hungry look, ready to devour him.

Oikawa sat up and moved his hips forward, aligning his hole with Iwaizumi’s cock. He looked over his shoulder when Iwaizumi caressed his ass and gave a light smack. He fondled it with his both hands.

“You have the best ass, Tooru. Can’t get enough of it.” Oikawa felt himself blush. Iwaizumi complimenting him always make him a little shy. But Iwaizumi was not so bad himself. Too often, Oikawa jerked himself off to the image of Iwaizumi’s ass and _arms_.

Oikawa reached behind him and held Iwaizumi’s cock with his one hand while the other braced himself on Iwa’s knee. He held himself suspended until he could hear the sound of a video being recorded once again.

He looked over his shoulder with a sly glint in his eye and a lick of his lips as he finally sank down on Iwaizumi’s huge cock. The sounds that filled the room were inhuman. Oikawa’s mouth opened in pleasure as Iwaizumi threw his head back against his pillow that he almost dropped the phone. The heat that engulfed him was almost too much. He would’ve probably reached his orgasm if he wasn’t so keen on seeing Oikawa ride him. Oikawa was so fucking tight and hot around him. Oikawa can’t contain his moans at the feeling of Iwaizuimi’s cock entering him. After a minute of adjusting to Iwaizumi’s girth, he started rolling his hips around Iwaizumi’s cock slowly.

“Come on, baby. Ride me. Show me how much you love my cock.”

With that encouragement, he placed both his hands on Iwaizuimi’s knees in front of him and slid up on his cock. He sank back down hard. That earned another loud and delicious moan from both of them. He slid up again and started riding Iwaizumi’s cock. The slapping of skin on skin and their moans were fueling their desire.

“Oh god, daddy. Hajime, you feel so good inside me. You’re so big. Ah!”

Iwaizumi was lost in the pleasure. He made sure he captured enough of Oikawa riding him until he finally closed the camera and tossed his phone away. He grabbed Oikawa’s ass with both his hands and squeezed the flesh.

“Tooru.”

Oikawa was so into it that he didn’t hear Iwaizumi call him the first time. With a slap on his ass and a loud call from Iwaizumi, Oikawa stopped his rocking and looked behind him.

“I wanna see your face when you ride me and lose it.”

Without hesitation, Oikawa immediately pulled away, whining about the empty feeling and straddled Iwaizumi again, facing him this time. He quickly grabbed his cock and pushed him inside in record time.

“ _Shit”_ Being wrapped around Oikawa’s heat will never fail to surprise and excite Iwaizumi. Oikawa resumed his rocking and bouncing. He started to roll his hips once he would take Iwaizumi to the hilt.

Oikawa continued riding Iwaizumi as if he was starved for Iwaizumi’s cock. Iwaizumi felt his release approaching and he tried to flip them over. Oikawa pushed him onto the bed forcefully.

“No, Hajime. Tonight’s your night. Come inside me.”

“But—“

“No. Ah! Come inside me because it feels good.”

Iwaizumi would’ve wanted to argue more but Oikawa has increased the pace of his bouncing and rocking. His eyes slightly rolled to the back of his head.

“Ah! Daddy. Yesyesyesyesyes. Fuck yes!”

Iwaizumi jerked his hips upward without rest, so close to the edge. His hands gripping Oikawa’s legs hard, probably making bruises.

“ _Hajime”_

He came so hard with a hard thrust towards Oikawa’s hole. He saw white cloud his vision and he stopped breathing for a few seconds. He breathed heavily as he drowned in his pleasure. He was just coming down from his high when he felt Oikawa frantically riding him, chasing his own orgasm. Iwaizumi lifted his hand tiredly and grabbed Oikawa’s cock. At the first few tugs, Oikawa eyes rolled back to his head as he screamed his release. His cum painting Iwaizumi’s stomach and chest. He breathed heavily while his hips were still rocking slowly, prolonging his climax. Iwaizumi watched Oikawa come with eyes full of adoration.

When Oikawa finally finished, Iwaizumi sat up and caught him in his arms. He kissed his cheek and then his lips.

“Thank you, Tooru.” He poured all of his love and wonder in those three words.

Oikawa smiled sleepily and kissed him back. Iwaizumi gently pulled them both towards the bed as they cuddled. They talked and laughed quietly for a while about the shitty week they both had until Iwaizumi yawned loudly.

“Iwa-chan, I can see you’re so tired.”

“Mmmmm’not.”

“You can’t even open your eyes properly!”

“Nooooo… I still need to clean you up.”

Oikawa tsked and stood up. Iwaizumi was definitely too tired to argue with Oikawa right now, his weariness from the week catching up to him. He closed his eyes as he waited and while trying to fight off unconsciousness, he felt Oikawa wipe him thoroughly with a damp cloth and then after, tried to let him wear shorts. His limbs felt so heavy.

“Ugh. Iwa-chan! A little help would be nice. You know you hate it when you get cold during the night.”

With a lot of effort, Iwaizumi lifted his hips as Oikawa finally succeeded in putting on his shorts. He went back to the bathroom to return the cloth and then take a quick shower. He came back wearing his fluffly pajamas and Iwaizumi’s shirt which was a tad big on him but he knows Iwaizumi finds it so cute despite the latter denying it every time.

Oikawa turned off the lights, lifted the covers, and laid down beside Iwaizumi. He covered them both with the covers as he slid closer to Iwaizumi who already had his arms open for him. He nuzzled Iwaizumi’s neck as the other buried his nose in his hair and sighed contentedly. He pulled Oikawa closer to him, loving the warmth they shared with each other.

“Tooru. Thank you for tonight.”

“It’s okay, Iwa-chan. You deserve to be pampered after how hard you worked this week. You’ve always been taking care of me. I…”

Iwaizumi looked down to see Oikawa avoid his gaze with a slight blush on his cheeks.

“I… want to take care of you, too.”

Iwaizumi’s heart skipped a beat. He held Oikawa’s chin and lifted it as he placed a soft kiss on his lips. He hoped Oikawa understood how thankful he was and how much he absolutely loves him. When he pulled away and saw Oikawa smile, he knew the message was not lost. They hugged each other closer as they drifted off to sleep.

_I love you too, Hajime._

* * *

*on the phone the next morning*

“Kaa-chan! I told you, once you open your phone, it will _still_ be connected to the wifi! You don’t need to enter the password every time!”

“Are you sure, Tooru? What if it forgets it?”

Turns out, Oikawa’s mom just needed help with fixing up her new phone and connecting it to the internet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO LEFT A KUDOS AND MOST ESPECIALLY TO THOSE WHO LEAVES COMMENTS!!! my heart swells reading your messages! honestly thought that i'm def not good at writing but hey, if you guys liked it enough, maybe i could say i'm not THAT bad lol


	4. missing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa going away on a 2 week vacation but misses Iwaizumi in the middle of it.  
> (this one is set the summer before their 3rd year in highschool so basically before the previous chapters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! i'm back with a new one! 😁😁  
> shoutout to feeling_so_attacked_right_now for sending me the sweetest comment which motivated me to write this one! ❤️❤️  
> i wanted this fic to be about virtual sex or the like so i have difficulty conjuring up different scenarios where it is centered around that theme. this may be the last one for this series but hey, maybe i get inspired and still write other fics, right? lol tbh, i already have a couple ideas brewing in my mind lol  
> i'm a complete iwaoi stan but maybe, just maybe, i may write a kagehina one because they're actually the first one i got into in the Haikyuu universe!
> 
> hope you enjoy this one!

_**summer before their 3 rd year** _

It was going to be the first summer break that Iwaizumi and Oikawa will not be together for more than 3 days. Oikawa’s parents have decided that they spend 2 weeks in Tokyo with his father’s family for a change. Yes, Tokyo has all the malls and tourist sites and basically everything else compared to Miyagi but Oikawa was stuck between being excited about the trip and being downright annoyed about being away from his Iwa-chan for 2 full weeks. TWO WEEKS!

“I don’t believe this. 2 weeks, Iwa-chan! We have never, I repeat, NEVER been away for that long in like ever!” Oikawa was complaining while seated cross-legged on his bed 3 days before their trip. His duffel bag is on the floor with clothes on top of it. He was still conflicted about his feelings. He was definitely excited but also worried?

Iwaizumi sighed and closed the manga he was reading on Oikawa’s table. He casually turned the chair around and looked at Oikawa. He almost snickered seeing the full-on pout Oikawa was sporting.

“Didn’t you say you’ve always wanted to go to Tokyo and spend, and I quote, ‘more than 3 days there because Tokyo deserves more than that’, end quote?” Iwaizumi told him in a quiet but stern voice. He looked at Oikawa without blinking, daring him to deny what he said.

Under Iwaizumi’s glare, Oikawa tried to keep eye contact but, well, he actually remembered saying those exact lines. He pouted some more and twisted his head to the side with a loud “hmmph!”

 _So cute._ Iwaizumi thought to himself but he will never say that to the brat. Never!

“Okay, I did say that but… 2 weeks, Iwa-chan! That’s too long, even for the both of us. Ugh!”

He flopped down on his bed and closed his eyes. Iwaizumi frowned. He knows how Oikawa has always dreamed of spending a lot of time in Tokyo. So why is he so frustrated now? Iwaizumi stood up and walked towards the bed. He sat beside Oikawa’s lying figure and put his arm on the other side of Oikawa’s head.

“Hey.”

No response.

“Hey, Trashykawa.”

Oikawa hmmphed but kept his eyes closed.

“Hmmm. Tooru.”

Oikawa’s right eye opened. _Works like magic everytime._ Iwaizumi smiled to himself and caressed Oikawa’s cheek with his other hand.

“Hey, why are you so worried? I know we’ll be apart but you’ll be coming back in no time plus you can always text or call me, you know that. I know you’ve always dreamed of visiting Tokyo with your family since they’ve become so busy these last few months. You were always talking about a vacation like this. I mean, getting you to shut up was the challenge---“

“Mean, Iwa-chan!”

“--- but the opportunity is here, Oikawa. You should be grateful. You’re gonna spend time with your family.”

Oikawa regarded him carefully. He let Iwaizumi’s words sink in. Iwaizumi gave him a small smile and with that, Oikawa released a deep exhale.

“You’re right, Iwa-chan. The part about being away from you for 2 weeks just caught me off guard plus that’s like 2 weeks without volleyball! I’ve never experienced summer without you and volleyball. I’m a little bit scared.”

“Baka, we still have weeks for that. You’re just gonna be away 2 weeks, that’s just 2 Sundays. And, didn’t you say that there was a gym near your uncle’s place where you can practice your serves anytime?”

Oikawa touched his chin in thought.

“Hmmm, you’re right. I guess Iwa-chan’s not so dumb after all.”

Iwaizumi flicked Oikawa’s forehead. _Why did he fall in love with this idiot, of all people?_

“Shut up, Crappykawa. Now, pack your clothes properly now. You’re such a slob.”

Oikawa rubbed his forehead and stuck out his tongue at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi had to quickly avert his eyes from that pink tongue because, well, hormones are such a hassle these days. He might have jerked off last night to the image of that tongue circling his dick but no worries. He’s okay. He’s totally okay and not a ball of repressed horny feelings right now. He sat back down on the chair and opened his manga once again, trying to control the suddenly increasing pace of his heartbeat from just the conjured up image of Oikawa blowing him. He turned his head away to hide the small blush on his cheeks. _God, I hate being a horny teenager._

Oikawa was quietly humming to himself as he folded his clothes and arranged them on his duffel bag. Seems like he got over his anxiety. After a while of silence, Iwaizumi finally got his second brain to quiet down and he resumed reading his manga in peace. A quick peek to the side and Iwaizumi saw Oikawa’s volleyball shirt on the hamper.

“Hey, ‘kawa. You’re leaving your volleyball shirt? I thought you never went anywhere without this.”

“Ugh Iwa-chan, this is TOKYO we’re talking about. I’m only bringing my most fashionable clothes.” Oikawa smiled and gave the cheesiest pose – his hand on his hip and his head turned the other way while his other hand flipped his hair. Iwaizumi struggled to keep the disgusted look on his face because _HOLY SHIT WHY THE FUCK IS HE ALWAYS SO FUCKING GORGEOUS?!_ Note that Iwaizumi is totally head over heels over this Oikawa Tooru and the latter has no idea just how deep Iwaizumi is into him.

“Disgusting.”

“You’re always so rude to me, Iwa-chan!”

Oikawa returned to his packing and Iwaizumi slowly let go of the breath he’d been holding. One might think that Iwaizumi would get used to Oikawa’s looks since they _have_ been together since they were 3 years old. But once Oikawa got to high school, he changed so much – in a fucking good way, no complaints here from Iwaizumi. Oikawa’s hair grew longer and bouncier ( _what sorcery is behind that, really?_ Iwaizumi asks himself this everyday), he got taller ( _oh shit, those legs. Sex on legs. Dammit, Hajime, pull yourself together),_ and since Oikawa’s been very diligent with practice, his abs have gotten more prominent, arms stronger, and his _ass_ has gotten perkier. Iwaizumi can’t count how many times he’s thought of taking advantage of that delicious body while he was in the dark, in his room, with his hand inside his shorts, and eyes closed, and mind running wild imagining the needy moans Oikawa will make from his tongue, his mouth, his cock. First year of high school was really tough but thank the gods that they got together in the middle of their 2nd year because Iwaizumi thought his hand might not have lasted much longer. Fantasies turned to reality a few months after they were official and they still have a LOT more fantasies to go!

“Oh can I borrow it then? You know we always have those matches with the neighbors during summer and you won’t be here during that time.” Iwaizumi reasoned out but really, he was just hoping that the shirt would smell like Oikawa. A little gift for himself while Oikawa’s away.

When Oikawa didn’t respond, Iwaizumi looked up from his manga and turned his head to look at Oikawa. His boyfriend was still folding clothes but he’s got this ridiculous frown on his face and he was clearly muttering under his breath.

“What?”

Oikawa mumbled some more.

“Oi, Trashykawa. Speak up! I can’t hear you, baka.”

“Nothing!”

Iwaizumi turned his whole body to face Oikawa. He gave him a death glare from where he was seated.

“Oikawa. Why are you being such a brat? Tell me!”

“Hmm. You know that shirt’s too small for you, Iwa-chan. Why would you borrow it? You’d look silly with my shirt, you’re too big!” He said this without looking up, making Iwaizumi more suspicious.

“Plus you always get so sweaty and what if when you spike, you’ll tear my shirt then you’d have to tell me then we would fight about it then I’d cry a lot and then…”

Iwaizumi quickly stood up and pushed Oikawa down on the bed. He hovered over him with his hands on either side of Oikawa’s head. Oikawa was still holding on to a blue shirt and his eyes were wide with shock as his back hit the mattress. His words died down when he saw the look on Iwaizumi’s face – one of annoyance and concern.

“Cut the bullshit, Oikawa. Tell me what’s really bothering you.”

Iwaizumi can always see through Oikawa. That’s one of the things Oikawa absolutely loves about his Iwa-chan. He never needs to pretend when it’s with Iwaizumi, he can truly be himself. So why the hell did he think that he can cover up his pettiness this time?

Oikawa cast his eyes down and fumbled with the shirt in his hands. He was silent for a while. Iwaizumi sighed and touched Oikawa’s cheek with his other hand. He propped himself on his elbows to bring his face closer to Oikawa’s. He planted soft kisses on his face – his forehead, his nose, both his cheeks, and the corner of his mouth. Despite Oikawa’s loud, cheery, and bratty personality, he was still very insecure. He was still learning how to share his feelings and it actually took them a while to learn how to voice out their thoughts and feelings to each other when they just started dating. Oikawa was very self-conscious and he always thought the worst about himself. But ever since Iwaizumi was there, he was slowly starting to trust himself more and see the positive things about himself. Iwaizumi was with him every step of the way. Iwaizumi always made sure to counter all of Oikawa’s negative thoughts and though at times, they were very hard to break, Oikawa’s genuine smile was always so worth it.

Oikawa let Iwaizumi kiss him. He closed his eyes and relished in the feeling of being understood and loved. Iwaizumi gives him what he needs. Always.

“Feeling better?” Iwaizumi whispered.

Oikawa hummed in response.

“Now, Tooru,” – a small gasp from Oikawa. _What did I say? Magic. –_ ”would you mind telling me what’s bothering you before I go ape shit?”

Oikawa laughed at that. Iwaizumi smiled seeing his love finally release some of that tension.

“It’s just that…” Oikawa started. Iwaizumi stared at him, giving him quiet encouragement.

“You know, those summer matches… a lot of people from the neighborhood always goes to them and watch the game.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“And.. umm.. a lot of the audience… are… girls.”

Iwaizumi’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Yes, he knows a lot of teenage girls watch those games. He would know because he spent quite a few summers wearing a nasty look on his face during the games whenever Oikawa’s “fans” would cheer him on and the pompous bastard would always wave to them. He would smack Oikawa in the head, yelling at him to concentrate, but really, just to avoid having his heart being stomped on some more. But hey, joke’s on them, he’s dating Oikawa now. Nothing they can do about it.

“Yeah, so?”

“Well, Iwa-chan, have you seen yourself lately?”

Now, Iwaizumi is getting more confused.

“Jeez, Iwa-chan. You are so dense, sometimes.”

Iwaizumi glared at him and was about to retort.

“Iwa-chan, you’re hot.”

The insult died on Iwaizumi’s lips. His mind went utterly blank. His face was void of any emotion. Oikawa said what?

“You just don’t know how fucking hot you are, aren’t you? You’ve been gaining some muscle and have you seen your _arms_ lately? Plus your legs, Iwa. They look so strong. And don’t get me started on your chest and abs. You’ve got that delicious V-line. You’ve really outdone yourself this time. But really, it’s your arms that are really swoon-worthy and…” Oikawa continued his compliments on Iwaizumi’s physique but Iwaizumi was still lost in his own thoughts.

Oikawa thought _he_ was _hot? The_ Oikawa Tooru? The guy who has fanclubs dedicated to his handsomeness? _That_ Oikawa Tooru? Iwaizumi has always thought that it was Oikawa who was the beautiful/hot/charming one between them so this was news to him. Sure he added a few kilos to his bench presses and other weightlifting exercises, sure he ran a few more kilometers, sure he added more reps to his routines but never did he think that Oikawa would notice.

Oikawa was still listing all the “scrumptious” parts of Iwaizumi when he interrupted him.

“Wait.”

“---- and your pecs, Iwa. God! I wish I could---“

“Shut up, Trashykawa.”

“What now, Iwaizumi?” Oikawa glared at him, not happy with being interrupted.

“Is this the reason why you always space out when we do drills? Or why it takes you so long to change when we’re in the locker room?”

“Duh.” Oikawa responded in an annoyed tone but Iwaizumi can see the faint blush on his cheeks from being caught checking him out.

“Oh. I never thought…”

“You never thought what?”

“That you think I’m hot.”

Oikawa sighed. He closed his eyes and muttered “baka” under his breath. When he opened them again, he circled his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and looked him straight in the eye.

“Iwa, you’re extremely hot. I mean, it’s not the sole reason I fell in love with you – it was a bonus really. I love you for who you are – the kind-hearted, caring, understanding, and loving boyfriend I know. Even though you’re extremely rude to me sometimes, I know that you still love me no matter what. And I love you more everyday for being you.”

Iwaizumi blushed crimson. It was extremely rare for them to be so honest with their feelings – what with Oikawa still struggling with his insecurity and Iwaizumi being the shy brute that he is – but at times like this, Iwaizumi falls harder for Oikawa and vice versa.

“That’s why… I’m worried about the summer matches. Contrary to what you believe, those girls are not there just for me, you know. Apparently, you’ve gotten their attention since a few summers back. And…”

Oikawa struggled with his words. Iwaizumi kissed the corner of his mouth as encouragement. That earned him a small, shy smile.

“And… I’m a jealous person, Iwa-chan. I want you all to myself. I don’t want other people especially GIRLS to ogle my Iwa-chan. I don’t want them to see you smile that gorgeous smile of yours when you deliver a perfect spike and that moment when your eyes get all excited. I want those for me. For me only. I know I’m being unreasonable, really. I’m not saying that I don’t want you to play because I do want you to play but the thought of girls cheering for you and when _I’m not there…_ I know you won’t encourage them or anything but I just worry because I’m a jealous person and I worry a lot and ah!” Oikawa covered his face to hide the blush on his cheeks. Expressing his feelings was still quite difficult and embarrassing for him.

Iwaizumi pondered over Oikawa said. It took him a while to respond because he was drowning in the feeling of being….. loved and admired. He was at loss for words.

He removed Oikawa’s hands from his face and before Oikawa could react, he kissed him square on the mouth. Oikawa gasped but then kissed Iwaizumi back. They kissed for a few more seconds before Iwaizumi pulled away.

“God, I love you so much, Tooru.” Iwaizumi shivered hearing Oikawa give a small whimper at that.

“Baka, I already knew you were a jealous person before I started dating you. And I know that you worry too much, sometimes. But I also know that you trust me with all your heart and I know that you know I trust you the same way, too. I would never do anything to hurt you, I love you too much. You just have to try harder not to get your negative thoughts take the best of you. I’m so happy that you shared your feelings with me. I know it’s still hard for you but you’re doing so good, baby. I’m so proud of you, Tooru.”

Oikawa eyes watered. Iwaizumi is exactly what he needs. And thank the gods, Iwaizumi feels the same way about Oikawa, too.

“Iwa… Hajime.” Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi into a hug and Iwaizumi buried his face in Oikawa’s neck, breathing in his scent. They basked in their love for each other for a few minutes.

“Thank you, Iwa… for understanding me.”

“Thank you, too… for trusting me.” Oikawa smiled. “… and for thinking I’m hot.” Oikawa was about to tease him when he felt Iwaizumi’s tongue licking his neck and then his earlobe. He gave a little moan.

Iwaizumi continued his sinful ministrations on Oikawa’s neck and ear while the latter can’t help but moan at the exquisite feeling. After a while, he felt Iwaizumi’s knee between his legs gently nudge his half-hard cock. Oikawa gasped. Iwaizumi hummed and licked across Oikawa’s jawline and then finally kissed on his mouth softly. He licked Oikawa’s bottom lip before pulling away slightly.

“Iwa. Don’t be a tease.”

Iwaizumi smirked and then pressed his lips firmly against Oikawa’s. At the first feel of Iwaizumi’s tongue on his lips, Oikawa immediately opened up and let his tongue meet Iwaizumi’s. He moaned at the contact and slowly grinded up towards Iwaizumi’s knee. Iwaizumi was devouring him, asserting his dominance even in just kissing. Iwaizumi held Oikawa’s chin and opened his mouth some more. Oikawa felt his toes curl. _Damn, Iwa-chan is such a good kisser._

Reaching down with his right hand, he palmed Iwaizumi through his shorts. Iwaizumi grunted and pulled back to let out a breathy exhale.

“Mmmm.. wanna have make up sex, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa voice lilted.

“Technically, we didn’t actually fight. We just talked and reached to an understanding---“

“Oh, for goodness’ sake, Iwa. Do you wanna fuck me on my bed before I leave for Tokyo or not?”

Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a predatory look. Oikawa gulped.

“ _Fuck yes.”_

* * *

It was the first Saturday of their 2 week trip in Tokyo. Oikawa was having so much fun visiting Tokyo, going to Disneyland!, and eating all the food there is to eat. He kept sending Iwaizumi pictures and a few videos of the places he’s visited and the unhealthy amount of food he’s been eating. His father’s family was very hospitable and took good care of them. Their whole gang was having fun with each other.

Oikawa flopped onto the bed. He just took a quick shower and was tired from the day’s events. He had a room to himself because his cousin, the room’s owner, was travelling for work. His parents stayed in the guest room and it was also getting quite late. Oikawa reached for his phone and opened his LINE app. He sent Iwaizumi a message, checking to see if he was still up.

Iwaizumi was still reading his manga on his bed when he received Oikawa’s message. The notification pinged on his laptop which was open on his desk. He quickly got up and ran to his desk ( _okay, he always gets giddy when it’s Oikawa, shut up)_ and tried desperately to hide the grin on his face upon reading Oikawa’s message.

Iwaizumi did not do much on their first week of being apart. He just went on errands for his mother, jogged during the mornings, and played the summer volleyball matches with his neighbors. As expected, there were girls present during the games and Iwaizumi noticed that they were a few more this summer. It seemed like they were looking for Oikawa at first but seeing that he wasn’t there, they still squealed seeing Iwaizumi. Remembering Oikawa’s words, he felt his cheeks burn – not from the swooning girls but Oikawa’s sated face from the “make-up” sex they had after Iwaizumi got hard by hearing Oikawa saying he was hot. He quickly sent Oikawa a message right after that memory.

“Game’s about to start. I wish you were here to play and set for me.”

Almost instantly, he got a reply.

“I bet the girls are there, screaming for you. And yeah yeah, I don’t need to worry, you love me, I know. Play hard for me, Iwa-chan!”

“Yeah they are but I’d rather have you scream my name.”

“Naughty, Iwa-chan!”

He smiled and put away his phone just as the whistle blew signaling the start of the game.

Back in his room, he allowed a few more seconds before replying because although he tells Oikawa he misses him, he doesn’t want him to know he misses him THAT much. God, Iwaizumi was such a goner for the brat. He enjoys receiving the endless pictures and videos that Oikawa sends him on an hourly basis. And even though he acts annoyed sometimes, he appreciates the little comments that Oikawa attaches to the pictures. Oikawa’s “we should try this when we come here next time!” or “Wish you were here! I know you’d love this!” always makes Iwaizumi’s heart melt. A couple hundred miles and the Shittykawa is still thinking about him. Iwaizumi typed in his reply.

“Hey. Yeah, I’m still up. How was your day?”

And with that, Oikawa sent a string of replies explaining his day. Iwaizumi can almost hear Oikawa’s voice talking animatedly about the places they visited and everything that happened. Iwaizumi commented on some parts but otherwise let Oikawa tell his story. Truth be told, Iwaizumi enjoys Oikawa’s story telling.

After about 10 minutes of Oikawa recounting everything they did for the entire day, he finally said that he was tired.

**Me** : Then you should go to sleep, kawa. Do you need to go somewhere tomorrow?

 **Shittykawa** : nope. it’s sunday tomorrow so we’re staying in.

 **Me** : Oh, that’s good. You can rest, then.

 **Shittykawa** : hmmm

 **Shittykawa** : iwa-chan

 **Shittykawa** : i miss u

_(cue Iwaizumi’s heart beating a tad bit faster)_

**Me** : I miss you, too… even though you’re annoying as hell sometimes.

 **Shittykawa** : mean, iwa-chan!

Iwaizumi snickered. He actually heard that in Oikawa’s snobby voice.

**Shittykawa** : but iwaaaa

 **Shittykawa** : i miss u so much. what am i going to do???

 **Me:** How the fuck should I know?!

 **Shittykawa:** what am i supposed to do about this?

Oikawa then quickly sent a picture after his message. Iwaizumi eyes opened wide. It was a selfie of Oikawa half naked in his pajama pants with an obvious bulge. Oikawa was biting his lip, abs on display and his neck exposed, taunting Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi was freaking out. He put both his hands on his air and shamelessly ogled Oikawa, his cheeks absolutely burning. This was a first time for him. He didn’t know what to do or say but his heart beat faster and his dick grew in his shorts. He was practically drooling looking at Oikawa’s picture. _Damn, these hormones._

**Shittykawa:** iwa-chan??? u still there?

 **Me:** Um.. yeah. Still here.

 **Shittykawa:** mmmm.. i miss iwa-chan. i miss iwa-chan’s hands on me.

 **Shittykawa:** miss your tongue

 **Shittykawa:** and god.. your cock

Iwaizumi gulped. His dick was straining in his shorts. He quickly pushed down his shorts and grabbed his erection through his boxers. There was already a small stain on it. Oikawa always knows how best to turn him on. He was lost for a moment before he thought _ah fuck it!_ He quickly grabbed his phone and took a picture of his erection through his shorts. He sent it immediately, afraid that he might change his mind if he pondered too long about it.

**Me: *** _sent an image*_

**Me:** Just thinking about you and look what happens

Their conversation continued on his laptop so he waited for Oikawa’s reply as he palmed his dick. Was the picture okay? Oh my god, did Oikawa find him cheesy? Oh shit, Iwaizumi is not cut out for this. Iwaizumi should stop----

**Shittykawa:** oh my god

 **Shittykawa:** iwa

 **Shittykawa:** fuck. u are so hot

**Shittykawa: *** _sent an image*_

Oikawa’s new picture was of him holding his dick firmly at the base with the head already wet with precum. His pajama pants were discarded at the side.

“Goddamit, kawa.” Iwaizumi grunted looking at the photo and immediately pushed his boxers down and grabbed his dick as well. He groaned at the contact and slowly pumped his shaft up and down. This was a first for him and he was so fucking thrilled.

**Shittykawa:** god, i wish u were here. i want your hands and mouth around me

 **Shittykawa:** i’m so hard right now

Iwaizumi got an idea. He removed his shirt and boxers. Well, there’s no turning back now. He got his phone and stood in front of his mirror. He had no talent whatsoever in posing or shit so he just held his very hard dick with his hand while the other took the picture.

**Me: *** _sent an image*_

**Me:** My dick’s hard for you too, baby. Wish I could put it in you

Iwaizumi opted to lay back down on his bed and use his phone instead of his laptop. He was trying to breathe evenly so as to last longer especially with his hand now sliding easily in his hand.

**Shittykawa:** ugh iwaaaa

 **Shittykawa:** u are so fucking hottttt

 **Shittykawa:** wanna lick u up

 **Shittykawa:** i want your huge cock inside me right now

Iwaizumi groaned at that and without thinking about it, he dialed Oikawa’s number. After only a couple of rings, Oikawa picked up the call.

“Iwa-chan” Oikawa answered breathlessly.

“Tooru.” Another small gasp. “I want to hear you say it.”

“Mmmm… I want your huge cock inside me right now.” Iwaizumi couldn’t help but moan a little at that. Oikawa’s voice was so fucking sinful on the other end. Then, he heard Oikawa humming.

“Are you sucking your fingers right now, Oikawa?”

Oikawa hummed in response.

“Mmm. Good job, baby. Get them nice and wet for me.” Oikawa sucked his fingers greedily, coating them with saliva. He’s so hard listening to Iwaizumi’s voice. He never thought Iwaizumi would indulge one of his kinks – he’s never told Iwaizumi about this but his Iwa-chan never fails to surprise him.

Oikawa removed his fingers from his mouth and directed them towards his hole. He teased himself by slowly circling his entrance with one finger. He moaned at the feeling.

“Ah. Fuck, I love the noises you make. Does it feel good, Tooru?”

“Yes, yes. Yes, it feels good, Iwa-chan.”

“Okay, now. Push one finger in, slowly.” Iwaizumi had his eyes closed, imagining Oikawa fingering himself. His dick can’t get any harder than this. Precum pooled at his stomach. He was so hot for Oikawa. He bit back a groan hearing Oikawa whimper as he pushed his finger in.

“Good job, baby. Now, thrust in and out slowly.” He could hear Oikawa’s needy moans on the other end and that just made him more aroused. He knew Oikawa had put in another finger when he heard him gasp a little and his breaths coming in faster. Oikawa was always too impatient sometimes.

“Kawa, you’re too impatient. Relax, baby.”

“Ah, Iwa-chan. I can’t help it. I need more.”

“Imagine it was my fingers opening you. Imagine my tongue licking your hole as I push my fingers inside you.” Oh god, Iwaizumi never imagined he would be this lewd.

He could feel Oikawa relaxing on the other end and then finally fingering himself. The sloppy sounds could be heard on Iwaizumi’s end. Iwaizumi’s heart was beating a hundred times faster – imagining Oikawa’s cock bouncing slightly and his fingers thrusting in and out of his greedy pink hole. God, it was almost too much.

“Ah, Iwa-chan. More more more!”

It sounded like Oikawa was close. Oikawa then quickly inserted a third finger and this made him moan loudly and that sound was directed towards Iwaizumi who was near to bursting on the other end.

“Fuck, Tooru. You sound so hot. Fucking hell, you feel so good around me. So fucking tight. So _good._ Aaah.”

Oikawa was on the brink of losing it. Hearing Iwaizumi curse and moan was heaven to his ears. He placed his phone on the pillow beside him, glad he decided to put on headphones once Iwaizumi called him. He grabbed his cock firmly with this one hand while the other was going in and out of his hole.

“Ahhh. Iwa-chan. I need your cock.”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Ahh yesyesyes. Yes, _daddy_ ”

Oikawa stopped his movements immediately. Another one of his kinks that he didn’t dare tell Iwaizumi was now completely in the open. _Holy shit, I’m fucked._ Both Oikawa’s eyes and mouth were wide open in shock. Iwaizumi was quiet on the other end. Oikawa was quickly thinking of a way out of this mess he just got himself into. He was panicking. He was thinking of a thousand ways to pass it off as a joke, “ _Psyche! I got you, didn’t I, Iwa-chan?”_ or maybe play dumb, “ _What? What? I didn’t say anything” –_ but of course Iwaizumi heard it. He fucking moaned it, for god’s sake! Oikawa was desperately ransacking his brain for ANYTHING to get out of this huge mess and to maybe save some of his dignity.

“Mmmm. Does my baby want daddy’s cock so bad?”

Oikawa’s heart stopped for a few seconds and then sped up double time immediately. Hearing Iwaizumi say those 8 words in that rough and deep voice of his quickly made Oikawa pump his cock and finger himself again, making him whimper – forgetting his dilemma altogether. Truth be told, he had countless daydreams of calling Iwaizumi his daddy and now that it’s happening, he just doesn’t seem to care about anything else despite being utterly devastated just mere seconds ago. Iwaizumi, on the other end, near short-circuited when he heard Oikawa’s sexy voice call him “daddy” of all things – that was a kink he didn’t know he had. He absolutely _loves_ it.

“ _Oh my god_. Yes Iwa, yes daddy. I need your cock.”

“Mmmm. Tooru. Now, curl your fingers for daddy.”

When Oikawa did, his vision blacked out for a while. His fingers brushed against his prostate. He was now a whimpering mess. This is all too much.

“Good boy, Tooru. God, you’re so tight and hot around me. Wanna make you come so bad right now.”

Oikawa was almost at his limit. He was frantically pumping his cock and curling his fingers. His stream of yeses was also making Iwaizumi stroke his cock quicker.

“Ah, Iwa-chan. Oh my god.. I’m close. I’m _so close_.”

“Ah, ‘kawa. Tooru. Ah, can you come? Can you come for daddy?”

Oikawa drawled out a long, broken moan as he came hard. His back arched and his whole body trembled through his orgasm. After a few more seconds, his back hit the mattress and his body shivered with aftershocks.

Iwaizumi closed his eyes while he listened to Oikawa moan deliciously as he reached his climax. He was pumping his hand at a frighteningly erratic pace, chasing his own orgasm. He could hear Oikawa’s breaths on the other end.

“Ah Iwa-chan. Daddy… _Hajime”_

Iwaizumi saw stars as he came so hard unto his stomach. Oikawa moaning his name was the last straw. He came so hard that his stomach hurt from clenching so hard. He groaned deliciously and Oikawa drank in all the sounds.

It was a few minutes of getting their breathing even before they spoke again.

“Iwa-chan…”

“Mmm?” Oikawa knew Iwaizumi’s eyes were closed.

“Thank you for indulging me and my… uh… kinks.”

Oikawa whispered the last part, still quite embarrassed, but he heard Iwaizumi snicker.

“It’s nothing, ‘kawa. You know I’d do anything for you, baby.”

Oikawa blushed. Yes, Iwaizumi is perfect.

“But hey, give me a fair warning next time, okay? You _brat_ , you caught me off guard with that. Shittykawa.”

Ah, Iwaizumi is perfect…. but he does ruin the moment sometimes.

“Mean, Iwa-chan! Though, I’m quite confused which one to call you, now. Should I call you ‘daddy’ or ‘Hajime’ in bed?”

Iwaizumi almost choked. _Both, definitely both. PLEASE._

Oikawa heard Iwaizumi stutter. He may have a ton of other kinks he’s still hiding from Iwaizumi but at least he knows that being called “daddy” or “Hajime” are also his boyfriend’s weaknesses just as he gets all gooey hearing Iwaizumi call him “Tooru”. He laughed.

“You’re so cute, Iwa-chan. That’s one of the many reasons I love you.”

“Whatever, Shittykawa.”

He laughed again at the real meaning behind those words.

_I love you too, Tooru._

* * *

The moment Oikawa returned to Miyagi and went to the Iwaizumi’s, the latter practically dragged his boyfriend to his room and wasted no time in devouring his mouth and then removing his clothes as if they were an abomination. _Fuck clothes!_

“Wow. Well, hello to you too, Iwa-chan.”

“Hmmph”

“Horny much?”

“You have no _fucking_ idea.” Iwaizumi practically growled as he bit into Oikawa’s neck. Oikawa moaned.

“Aaah, _daddy._ God, I missed you… _Hajime”_

Oikawa’s only warning before he was practically carried and then dropped onto the bed was a small grunt from Iwaizumi. His eyes were predatory and full of lust. Oikawa gulped; he was both excited and maybe a bit scared.

His mouth got him where he wanted and honestly, got him what he deserved – face flat on Iwaizumi’s bed, hair a total mess, neck, back, and legs scattered with hickeys and bites, and ass pounded so good after about 4 rounds of reunion sex.

Iwaizumi humming happily as he got up to prepare a much needed bath.

* * *

“Iwa-chan!”

“Uh… yeah?”

“You weren’t listening to me, weren’t you? Ugh. What are you spacing out for anyway?” Oikawa gave Iwaizumi his prettiest pout. Iwaizumi still wonders every day why he never gets over Oikawa’s stupidly gorgeous looks. _Fuck you and your handsome face, Shittykawa._

“Nothing. I was just remembering that time when you only had one kink that I knew of…”

Oikawa tilted his head in confusion. _Why the fuck are you so goddamn cute? No wait, don’t fall for it, Hajime._

“… and now you got about AT LEAST 5.”

Oikawa smiled his toothy grin. Iwaizumi can’t help but smile at that pretty and genuine face.

“Well, Iwa-chan helped me become confident! You should really blame yourself for half of it!”

Iwaizumi shook his head but laughed all the same. They were now on the summer before university and were starting to pack for Tokyo – 2 weeks vacation before their big move to the city.

“Hmmm.. but I think daddy enjoys most of my kinks, right?” Oikawa whispered darkly into Iwaizumi’s ear.

Iwaizumi tried to contain his shiver.

“Shut up, Shittykawa.”

They both shared a kiss…… which then led to other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right right right right?!  
> of course iwa-chan's the one who types the complete words and uses capitalization and whatnot while oikawa is just a lazy dork! 😅😄  
> i don't really know much of Japan's messaging apps and idk about LINE??? i think i read about it from other fics and i'm not sure if i used it correctly? lol  
> hope you guys enjoyed this one!  
> arigatooooo~


	5. online

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa wants to watch porn online and Iwaizumi is too weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!!! i'm here again lol  
> okay, YOU GUYS!!!! I GOT 200 KUDOS ON THIS FIC and that is a big deal for me!!! i never expected anyone to read this fic (because this is my first), let alone GET 200 KUDOS!!!!!!   
> so i really wrote this one to thank you all for the support and encouragements and all the love!!!!  
> another thing, i know i said that the previous chapter would be the last but just as i decided that one, i immediately got a couple more ideas for this fic! thinking of different scenarios within or relating to a virtual context is hard but i really try haha  
> anyway, hope you guys enjoy this one! this is shorter than the previous chapters though

“Hey, Iwa-chan, when was the last time you watched porn?”

Oikawa tilted his head to the side as he regarded Iwaizumi across the table from him. Iwaizumi almost choked on the coffee he’d been sipping upon hearing the random question. He hurriedly wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked around the café, making sure that no one was within earshot.

“Baka! What the fuck is that question?” Iwaizumi words were laced with annoyance. He grabbed a tissue and wiped his side of the table where a few drops of coffee had been spilled. He was peacefully reading his schedule of lectures for next week when Oikawa dropped the sudden unwanted question.

“Eh? You’re not answering me! And I’m not stupid, you know. I made sure no one could hear us before I asked you. I’m a university student now; give me some credit, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa crossed his arms against his chest and put on his prettiest pout.

_Yep, we’re in university but why the fuck can’t I still get over his stupidly gorgeous looks?_ Iwaizumi thought dubiously. In fact, Oikawa has gotten handsomer by the day. He had lost all of his baby fat and now he’s just muscle everywhere. The fact that he is playing for the university team – and very well, of course – had helped his body get more toned – a body which Iwaizumi enjoys very so often. Iwaizumi shook his head to get the lewd images that he conjured up in such a short amount of time out of his mind. _Get a grip, Hajime._

“I’m not answering that, Shittykawa. Not that I don’t watch porn but because if I tell you, you’re gonna be weird about it.” Iwaizumi opened his phone once again and was about to open his schedule when Oikawa leaned closer on the table. Iwaizumi tried his very best to ignore Oikawa’s questioning eyes staring daggers at him. He continued scrolling through his phone but his boyfriend’s focus on him was making all the words on the screen difficult to comprehend.

“I’m just curious. Have you ever watched porn between a girl and a boy?”

Iwaizumi frowned but still kept his eyes on his phone as he answered him with an “of course”

“Well, you see, Iwa-chan. _I_ haven’t.”

Iwaizumi whipped his face up so fast that he almost thunked his phone on the table.

“You--- what?”

“I haven’t watched porn between a girl and a boy. I’ve only every seen ones with boys.”

Iwaizumi’s mind went blank. It’s like the rite of passage for every boy, right? – going to a porn site, watching two people have uninhibited sex, most often between a girl with big tits and a guy with a fat cock, and then coming from jerking off watching the video. I mean, every boy has gone through that right? Iwaizumi racked his brain for the memory of him watching his first porn video and how awesome it felt to finally experience an orgasm. Iwaizumi was so busy wrapping his head around what Oikawa said that he didn’t notice Oikawa gesturing towards him.

“I mean, I think I’ve always known I was gay. The first time I watched porn, I immediately knew I want it to be between two guys. And whenever I see ads or short clips of a girl and guy having sex, I just ignore it or close it at once. I never really got to it, you know? And I’ve never really thought about it… until now.”

Iwaizumi was coming back to the present and watched Oikawa’s face full of wonder. He had his hand under his chin while the other was holding his frappucino which was always too sickly sweet for Iwaizumi. Oikawa took a big sip from his straw as he waited for Iwaizumi to talk.

“I, uh. Um.. well, that’s actually really good for you. A lot of people struggle with their sexuality during their early years. Heck, even I struggled for a couple of years at most. And it’s not that easy to be so accepting of one’s self especially in the society we live in. I’m just lucky that my parents are open-minded about it – not many people are.” Iwaizumi recalled him coming out to his parents as a bisexual and how they were very accepting of him. Remembering that liberating moment when he was only a 1st year in highschool suddenly made him want to call his parents when they get home later.

“I know. I’m very lucky, too. But really, Iwa-chan, I’m sooooo curious right now! What’s it like?”

“Sex with a girl? I have no idea, I haven’t tried.”

Oikawa snickered and then fell into a fit of giggles. It took him a couple more seconds and a “don’t be so fucking loud, Shittykawa” from Iwaizumi to finally calm down. He wiped his eye with his fingers.

“Silly, Iwa-chan! I meant, what’s porn with a boy and girl like? But thank you for confirming that _I_ am _the only person_ you’ve had sex with!” Oikawa finished with another giggle.

Iwaizumi could feel his cheeks burn a hundred degrees at his misstep. Oikawa won’t let him live it down for maybe about a month now. Oikawa finally settled with a smile and looked at his Iwa-chan with a fond and dreamy look. He took his hand in his and squeezed it. Iwaizumi blushed some more at that and with resigning “hmmph”, he focused on his phone once again and read through his schedule as Oikawa kept making circles in his hand.

* * *

It was about 8 in the evening at their shared apartment where Iwaizumi was washing the dishes when Oikawa flopped onto their cheap couch.

“Iwa, Iwa, Iwa, Iwa-chaaaaaan! Hurry up! Come here now!”

Iwaizumi made a face at the snobby voice Oikawa used to call him. It’s really like dragging nails on the board.

“Shut up, Shittykawa. Can’t you see that I’m doing the dishes?” _Impatient little brat._ He heard Oikawa complain in a whiny voice as if he was still a 5 year old with a nose full of snot. _Hmm, I guess he still really is,_ Iwaizumi thought.

After a couple of minutes, Iwaizumi finally joined Oikawa on the couch where, lo and behold, he was still complaining about Iwaizumi taking too long with the dishes. Iwaizumi let it slide for now, he was tired from his classes. _Whatever, Crappykawa._

Iwaizumi was still not listening to Oikawa and just hummed here and there and almost didn’t notice Oikawa’s laptop perched on his lap. Iwaizumi was scrolling through Instagram and didn’t particularly pay attention to what the brat was talking about. He caught a few “oh how about this one?”, “I wonder what I should watch first?”, “what do you think about this one, eh, Iwa?” Iwaizumi just kept nodding off, not taking interest in what Oikawa was so invested in on his laptop.

_“Your pussy is already so wet, babe”_

Iwaizumi’s head snapped up and immediately closed in on Oikawa’s laptop screen. On the screen was a topless brunette woman wearing black lace underwear sitting on the edge of a bed. She had shoulder-length hair, her body was lean, and she seemed tall. The camera was held by the guy in the video as he stepped closer to the woman and spread her legs wide open. The woman’s face was filled with lust as she licked her lips looking at the camera. The guy’s hand spread her legs wider and pulled her underwear to the side to reveal her pink pussy.

“ _You’re dripping wet over here”_

_“Ugh. I want your cock in my pussy”_

”Ehhh, so that’s what a pussy looks like?”

Iwaizumi was so focused on the scene that Oikawa’s voice completely snapped him back to reality. Oikawa’s face was full of wonder and his head was tilted to the side, indicating that he was curious. He was biting on one corner of his lower lip softly and his hair was curlier because he just took a shower and his face was illuminated by the laptop and now his lips are pursed into the prettiest pout before he stuck his tongue out just a bit just to bite on it with his tongue and then…

_Oh god. Am I really getting horny looking at Oikawa watching porn?_ Iwaizumi eyes grew wide as he felt the slow burn of his stomach, the telltale sign of him getting horny by this particular guy in front of him who is now bringing his laptop closer to his face as if to zoom in on something in the video. Oikawa’s questions and comments were white noise to Iwaizumi’s ears as he continued ogling his boyfriend shamelessly.

“This girl’s hair is so gorgeous by the way and her underwear is so sexy but don’t you think this scene is pretty rushed Iwa-chan because I think they should have…”

Oikawa was suddenly standing up carrying his laptop and sat on Iwaizumi’s lap in an instant – Iwaizumi caught completely off guard and then the next second was low-key panicking because of the slight erection he has. Oikawa didn’t seem to notice when he assumed his cross-legged position because he was still giving comments at a rapid fire pace.

“… and I feel like they should have maybe used a tripod because it looks like this is a nice hotel room – such a waste – and then hmmm.. maybe they should have turned on all the lights for this video. Ne, Iwa-chan?”

Oikawa looked slightly over his shoulder at Iwaizumi who had his eyes fixed on Oikawa’s shoulder in front of him. He was trying his damn best not to move or else Oikawa would feel his erection but he could not control the slight flush of his cheeks. Curious Oikawa was really one of his weaknesses ( _don’t tell Oikawa that because he doesn’t know!)_.

“Oh, Iwa-chan, are you okay?”

“Yeahdon’tmindmeI’mokaykeeplookingatthevideoyou’retheonewhowassocuriousbaka”

Oikawa did that head tilt again. _Damn you, you cute and handsome brat._

Oikawa slowly turned his head to look at the screen again and resumed watching the video, suspicion etched on his face. This time, the camera was placed on a table to get a wide view of the couple on the bed. The woman was on all fours at the edge of the bed, underwear discarded, and ass in the air. The man was naked from the waist down and then removed his shirt in a swift move.

“Hmmm.. he has nice arms… like yours, Iwa-chan”

The man in the video pulled the woman closer to him by pulling her by the legs and then slapping her ass once. The woman moaned loud and clear and looked over her shoulder at the man. The man suddenly kneeled and proceeded to eat her pussy out which earned a string of moans from the woman.

“Oh… shit”

Iwaizumi heard Oikawa curse quietly. He had his teeth biting down hard on his lower lip and his eyes were wide with anticipation.

“Oi, asskawa. Are you really turned on by a girl being eaten out? Are you sure you’re gay? Maybe you’re bi?” _Like me?_

As soon as he finished asking his question, he was suddenly struck with a sense of panic. What if Oikawa realized that he IS bisexual and then what if one day, he meets a girl at his class and then finds out he LIKES her? _Oh shit, NO._ Iwaizumi was always a worry-wart and the only thing keeping his thoughts at bay was his boner which is positioned just above Oikawa’s ass.

“Iwa…. he has your arms.”

Iwaizumi focused once again on the laptop in Oikawa’s lap. The man was well-built and he does have nice arms… like Iwaizumi’s. Come to think of it, though his hair is super short, but it is kinda spiky… like Iwaizumi’s. He skin is slightly tanned… like Iwaizumi’s.

The man in the video gave a long, wet lick from the woman’s pussy up to her asshole. Oikawa let out a shaky gasp. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa, he was mercilessly biting down on his lower lip – a while longer and pretty sure he will bleed from it. Iwaizumi slowly cast his eyes down and saw a slight bulge in Oikawa’s sweatpants. _Oh._

“Hmm.. ‘kawa. Are you turned on by this?” Iwaizumi asked in a quiet voice.

“Iwa… he looks like you. So fucking hot.”

Iwaizumi’s insides felt warm. Oikawa was watching F/M porn and the thing that turns him on is not the girl, not the guy, but the fact that the guy looks like Iwaizumi. It must be like watching the two of them have sex as an outsider. Iwaizumi was so in love…. and so horny too. Hearing Oikawa say that and seeing Oikawa get turned on gets Iwaizumi all hot and bothered as well. As he focused once again at the screen, he just only noticed that the woman also has a few similarities with Oikawa – brown wavy hair, athletic build, long and lean body, and long legs. And in that moment, Iwaizumi knew that the both of them were not seeing a man and a woman having sex but they were seeing themselves from a different point of view.

“Hmmm.. she also kinda looks like you, baby. But.. you’re prettier and sexier.”

Oikawa is _very_ weak to compliments ( _hello, praise kink)_ and as Iwaizumi whispered it darkly into his ear, he can’t help but let out a soft moan as he closed his eyes and exposed his neck to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi wasted no time in latching onto the smooth neck of his boyfriend as he kissed and sucked and marked him. He could taste a bit of Oikawa’s body soap and the unique taste of Oikawa himself.

“Baby. You taste and smell so fucking good.”

Oikawa reached behind him to grab at Iwaizumi’s hair and pulled hard at the strands. The slight pain was so delicious. Iwaizumi closed his eyes as he continued his ministrations – kissing and licking behind Oikawa’s ear. Oikawa found himself grinding his hips back and he felt his boyfriend’s erection at his lower back.

“Uh… Daddy. Fuck, you’re so hot.”

Iwaizumi slowly detached his hand from Oikawa’s waist and reached down under his sweatpants. His hand was immediately met with Oikawa’s half-hard dick with a bit of precum already. He palmed his dick before grabbing it. The hand at his hair tightened and Oikawa’s mouth opened with a slight whimper. With a few slow pumps, Oikawa was now at full length.

“Iwa… oh my god.”

Iwaizumi was still marking Oikawa’s neck as he opened his eyes and stared at the video once again. The man’s cock was now inside the woman’s pussy and sometime while they were having their own foreplay, the woman was now facing the guy. Both her legs were on the guy’s shoulder as he pounded into her forcefully.

“Baby.. look at that. Do you want me to fuck you like that?”

Oikawa’s eyes fluttered open as he watched the video.

“Do you want me to pound hard into your pussy until you’re screaming my name just like her? Do you want me to fill you up so good until you can’t take it anymore? Are you imagining me fucking you into the mattress like that?”

The lewd noises from the actors in the video only fueled their lust for each other. Iwaizumi was stroking Oikawa’s dick firmly now with a twist at the head. His hand was sliding so easily because of how Oikawa was leaking so much. The man at video cursed and looked to the ceiling, indicating how good he felt, until he looked at the girl again as he increased his pace.

_“Oh baby. You feel so fucking good.”_

“Oh baby. You feel so fucking good.” Iwaizumi whispered in Oikawa’s ear, imitating the guy’s words from the video.

“ _You’re so fucking tight. Your pussy’s so tight”_

“You’re so fucking tight. Your pussy’s so tight” Oikawa whimpered at that. He probably needs to do some self-evaluation later because he just got 2 times hornier at Iwaizumi talking about his “pussy”. But his thoughts were quickly interrupted by Iwaizumi’s quicker strokes now.

“Oh GOD. Daddyyyyy.. Iwa. Oh my god. Yesyesyesyes”

“Yes baby. God, you sound so fucking hot. You’re so beautiful. So perfect.”

Oikawa could not believe how turned he is right now and how close he already is. Iwaizumi wanted him to come with the way he was pumping him now – fast and a bit tight.

“Come on, baby. Come for daddy, Tooru.”

Iwaizumi’s deep and rough voice in his ear, his unforgiving pace on his dick, and the porn actors’ sex noises in the background made Oikawa clench his stomach as he climaxed hard. He had his mouth open as he let out a long moan and his eyes closed as he reached his delicious orgasm. He grinded his hips, trying to prolong the exquisite feeling. _Oh god, that was so fucking good._

As he was slowly getting his breathing even, Iwaizumi wasted no time in removing his hand from Oikawa’s dick, used his other hand to place Oikawa’s laptop on the coffee table in front of them, and then half-carried Oikawa to have him on his back on the couch. Next thing Oikawa knew was his pants were roughly being removed and then his legs and ass were in the air. Iwaizumi gave a long wet lick from Oikawa’s hole to his balls then to his still half-hard dick.

“Oh my fucking god. Ugh.. Iwaaaaaa~”

Oikawa vaguely remembered that what Iwaizumi did was similar to what the actors did in the video. He held Oikawa’s legs with both hands at either legs as he kept them in the air while he ate Oikawa out.

“Oh my.. mmmmm. Daddy, daddy. Yesyesyesyesyes, fuck yes”

Iwaizumi licked Oikawa’s entrance making it wet before he plunged his tongue inside. Oikawa’s back arched off the couch as he moaned deliciously. Iwaizumi kept at it for a couple of minutes, getting Oikawa hard again, until he sat up and brought both of Oikawa’s legs together and placed them on his shoulder – same as what the guy did in the video. Oikawa was trying hard to keep up but before he could say anything, Iwaizumi was already pouring lube onto his fingers and immediately put two fingers inside of him. Oikawa can’t hold back the choked gasp as those long fingers started pumping into him. With another finger added, Iwaizumi started to circle his fingers, feeling around Oikawa’s walls and Oikawa’s cock twitched at the sensation. Iwaizumi kept on thrusting but a particular curl of his fingers sent Oikawa’s back flying off from the couch as that movement brushed his spot in the most scrumptious way.

Before Oikawa could recover from the awesome feeling of being fingered deep and so fucking good, Iwaizumi already lubed up his cock ( _yep, they actually keep one below the couch seat because they’re horny as fuck)_ , and the next second, he was sinking slowly into Oikawa’s heat. Inch by inch, both of their moans got louder – Oikawa’s getting more high-pitched while Iwaizumi’s getting deeper and rougher.

Iwaizumi filled Oikawa to the hilt. He could feel Oikawa’s tight and hot walls around him and he pushed even deeper inside him. They both took a second to look at each other’s eyes, relishing the wonderful feeling. Oikawa gave a mischievous grin but his face was brimming with lust. He then mouthed to Iwaizumi, _I love you._

Iwaizumi’s response was to pull out until only the tip was inside and then slammed back hard into Oikawa. Oikawa almost screamed. Iwaizumi repeated that motion, fucking Oikawa hard and oh so deep. Oikawa grabbed at the couch as he tried to hold on to dear life as his boyfriend fucked him mercilessly.

“Iwa, Iwa. Ha-Hajime. God, don’t stop. Yeah, daddy. Don’t – _aah_ – don’t stop. Oh fuck, Hajimeeee”

Oikawa was practically screaming his name – which was honestly what Iwaizumi was aiming for.

“Ah, baby. You’re so tight. I love fucking this pussy.”

Oikawa shook his head at the sheer pleasure he got from hearing Iwaizumi say that.

“God, you feel so _fucking amazing_ , Tooru. I could fuck you all night and never get tired of it. I love fucking you.”

Oikawa’s screams were loud enough now that they will surely get complaints from their neighbors… yet again.

“Ah. You’re so beautiful, Tooru. God, I’m so close.”

Iwaizumi abandoned his hard thrusting and started to give deep, shallow thrusts. He positioned Oikawa’s legs a bit to the side and that slight change in angle made the tip of his dick hit Oikawa’s spot.

Oikawa’s eyes rolled back to his head as he moaned loudly.

“Oh fuuuuck. God, right there. Right there, daddy. Hajimeeeeee”

“Fuck, I love the noises you make, baby. Ahhh. I’m coming, I’m coming.”

A few more thrusts and Iwaizumi was coming hot into Oikawa’s hole. He gripped Oikawa’s legs on his shoulder tightly as he came long and hard, clenching his abs, feeling the powerful orgasm. He closed his eyes and held his position deep inside Oikawa. He circled his hips, grunting as he felt even more pleasure from that – determined to feel Oikawa all around him. With Iwaizumi brushing against his prostate and his cum spreading hot inside him, Oikawa came a second time with his mouth open letting out small whimpers. They both drowned in the exquisite feeling.

After a couple of minutes, Iwaizumi finally pulled out of Oikawa and carefully placed his legs on the couch spread open. Oikawa had his face covered with his arm, still breathing deeply. Iwaizumi smiled at the sexy sight in front of him as he grabbed tissues from the table beside the couch ( _yep, they actually keep tissues at arm’s reach because they’re horny as fuck)._ He wiped himself clean first before attending to Oikawa.

Once they were thoroughly wiped clean, Iwaizumi put the tissues on the table and laid down on Oikawa who gently removed his arm. Just as Iwaizumi leaned on him, he smiled and circled his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and pulled him close.

“Mmmm.. that was _so_ good, Iwa-chan”

Iwaizumi closed his eyes as he brushed his nose against Oikawa’s and smiled as well.

“Yeah. I honestly didn’t think things would turn out like that.”

“I know right? I was really just analyzing the whole thing because I was _curious_ but the moment the guy removed his shirt, damn, I suddenly saw you instead.”

Iwaizumi gave a small laugh as he nuzzled Oikawa’s cheek. He always gets clingy and affectionate after sex.

“But.. knowing you’re bi.. were you.. turned on by the girl?”

Iwaizumi leaned back a bit and saw Oikawa casting his eyes to the side. Oikawa is much more confident now, like a hundred times more confident, but there are still some insecurities that troubles him sometimes.

“Tooru. I was turned on because you got turned on watching the guy who you thought looked like me. And I knew we were both imagining that it was us in the video.”

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi and took 2 seconds to understand that sentence. And then once he got it, he gave the most beautiful smile and pulled Iwaizumi in for a kiss. Iwaizumi gladly indulged as he pressed his lips firmly and then licked Oikawa’s bottom lip. Oikawa moaned lowly and then opened his mouth. The moment their tongues met, Oikawa’s insides tingled and then Iwaizumi started dominating him through the kiss. Iwaizumi cradled Oikawa’s jaw gently but his mouth was not at all forgiving as he licked Oikawa’s mouth greedily. _Damn, Iwa-chan is such a good kisser._

After a few minutes of tongue-fucking each other, Iwaizumi pulled away and then gave him one last sweet kiss.

“I just realized that that was the first time we kissed tonight.”

Oikawa’s eyes were fluttering because his Iwa-chan just done gave a damn good job at his “first kiss” for the night. Seeing Oikawa’s dreamy look, Iwaizumi felt pride swell up in his chest ( _damn right, I did that!)_ and kissed him once again at the corner of his mouth.

“Mmmm… we should really watch porn together more often, Iwa-chan.”

“Do it yourself, baka. I don’t have time for that! Plus why would I need to? I have you and I don’t need anything else.”

Oikawa blushed slightly. “God, I love you.”

“Shut up, Shittykawa.” _I love you, too._

* * *

“Hey, Iwa-chan, what do you think about filming a porn video?”

Iwaizumi sputtered his coffee yet again at Oikawa’s disregard for public etiquette by asking very personal questions at a crowded cafe.

“Baka! What the fuck is that question?”

Oikawa tried his best to hide his laughter watching Iwaizumi get all flustered.

“Ehhhhhhhhh. Even if I wear panties?”

Iwaizumi stopped short at the visual image that conjured up and his face suddenly felt very warm.

“Ooooooh, naughty Iwa-chan!”

“Shut up, Shittykawa.”

Iwaizumi tried his best to hide his blush with his hand as Oikawa laughed. Iwaizumi then felt a little scared seeing Oikawa’s face with a really evil look in his eye; he was planning Iwaizumi’s death through kinks and hot, rough sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy hahaha i know some porn videos have scenes but i chose to write one that is straight to the sex hahaha   
> yep, oikawa has been gay since forever though lol


	6. good show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blinking red light is taunting him.
> 
> “Let’s put on a good show, shall we, Tooru?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried my best with this one. i really did try.  
> i'm not so knowledgeable with porn videos honestly. i only see those random ones on twitter! hahaha  
> please note that they are filming this for their "fans", i didn't really mention it in this chapter but yeah, they're filming this to post it on a porn site (so that means they're filthy rich with their couple thousand views! go iwaoi!)  
> hope you guys enjoy this one!

The blinking red light is taunting him.

Oikawa stares past the silhouette in front of him and focuses on that blinking red light on the tabletop. He casts his eyes a few inches to the left of that light and sees the screen, flipped around allowing him the view of the entire room. He sees the broad, strong back of the person in front. He feels his breathing get shallower and his heart beat faster at the sight.

“Oikawa.”

The firm, deep voice brings his focus back to front of the bed and was met with a face painted with a bit of disappointment and amusement upon seeing that Oikawa was distracted.

“Tsk. Were you getting distracted again?”

There was a clink from the leather handcuffs that held his hands to the headboard as he wriggled – he was getting more aroused hearing that voice with that bite of dominance in it.

“I’m sorry, daddy. It won’t happen again.”

A low hum was his only response. Oikawa was then dragged downward by his feet making his arms stretch and fully exposing his naked body.

“I’ll make sure it won’t.” Iwaizumi said under his breath.

Oikawa can hear his heart beating in his ears. He is so painfully hard right now. But Iwaizumi was making him wait.

Iwaizumi was adjusting the leather gloves on his hands. He was wearing those jeans that makes Oikawa swoon every time – they cling to his hips so low and so right. He was topless and Oikawa was blessed with the sight of big arms, glistening abs, and that delicious V-line. Oikawa might actually pass out. Maybe.

Iwaizumi looked over his shoulder and saw that the camera was already recording. He looked back at Oikawa and raked his nakedness from head to toe.

“Let’s put on a good show, shall we, Tooru?”

Iwaizumi licked his lips as he circled around the bed and went to the side to whisper into Oikawa’s ear.

“You look so good right now, baby. All spread out for me. Just waiting for me to do anything I want to do to you.”

Oikawa visibly shivered as he closed his eyes. His cock was so hard and he was starting to leak precome at a steady rate… and Iwaizumi hasn’t even done anything yet.

The bed dipped as Iwaizumi got on the bed on his knees. He put a gloved hand on Oikawa’s face. Oikawa felt the smooth leather caress his cheek and his eyes shot open. Iwaizumi gave him a small smile as he cradled Oikawa’s face. Oikawa felt warmth in his chest – they may be doing a scene but Iwaizumi always shows him how much he loves him. Oikawa could cry.

That hand slowly made its way to his neck and then down to his chest. On the first brush on his already perk nipples, Oikawa’s back arched a little. Iwaizumi then proceeded to play with both of them gently – circling them with his fingers. Oikawa can’t help but mewl. As he tried to focus on the sensation, a wet tongue suddenly licked his right nipple with the other still being played with. Oikawa’s gasps filled the room. His hips were thrusting forward, desperately looking for much needed friction. Iwaizumi repeated his torture on the other nipple and then kept playing with him for a few more seconds. Oikawa was so sensitive and was gasping at the sheer pleasure.

Iwaizumi finally stopped his ministrations. Oikawa was a panting mess. Iwaizumi dragged his tongue towards Oikawa’s abs and licked his way downward. “Mmmm, you taste so good, baby.”

Oikawa’s cock twitched.

“Do you want my mouth on you, Tooru?”

“Yes.”

“Ask nicely.”

Oikawa gulped. “Yes, daddy. _Please._ Please, I want your mouth on me.”

“Good boy.”

Iwaizumi’s breath on his leaking cock made Oikawa clench his fists and the handcuffs rattled once again. He looked down to see Iwaizumi settling himself in between Oikawa’s open legs, accommodating him shamelessly. Iwaizumi shifted a little to left, exposing Oikawa to the camera on the tabletop. Eyes casting upward, Oikawa saw their positions from the screen – him spread out, all naked and wanting; and Iwaizumi’s ass on those sinful jeans, back glistening with a light sheen of sweat and his gloved hands running up and down Oikawa’s thighs. His eyelids fluttered at how aroused he got seeing their forms.

Iwaizumi felt Oikawa shiver and noticed that Oikawa was still focusing on the screen behind him. To get his attention, Iwaizumi blew on Oikawa’s wet cock and gave a tentative kiss on the slit. Oikawa’s mouth opened in a gasp as his eyes immediately landed on the sight before him.

“I thought you said you won’t get distracted anymore, ‘kawa?”

“Shit.. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, daddy. I promise it won’t---“

Before Oikawa can finish his apologies quickly, Iwaizumi suddenly gripped him at the base of his cock as a warning.

“That’s two times now, Oikawa. You’re being disobedient tonight, aren’t you? I guess I need to punish you for that.”

Oikawa bit his lip so hard that he can almost taste blood. Iwaizumi was absolutely _ruthless_ with his punishments… and Oikawa _loves_ it so much.

Oikawa’s arms were trembling with anticipation and maybe a bit of fear, really. Iwaizumi had his eyes locked on Oikawa as he oh so slowly gave a wet lick from Oikawa’s base to the tip. Oikawa groaned at the feeling as his head hit the pillows behind him.

With not so much as a second to get his bearings, Iwaizumi continued licking him up, making Oikawa wetter than he already was from the steady stream of precome flowing. Oikawa had to will himself to breathe in gulps of air. He finally opened his eyes and looked down… just in time for Iwaizumi to swallow the head of his cock whole.

“ _Holy shit.”_

Iwaizumi’s eyes glinted with mischief and amusement as he continued tonguing around Oikawa’s cock. Oikawa was not blinking at all – afraid that he might miss a precious second. His mouth was open, tongue brushing against his two front teeth as he regarded the sight in front of him. Iwaizumi brought one of his gloved hands from Oikawa’s thighs and held the base of Oikawa’s cock. With a knowing look and without breaking eye contact, Iwaizumi brought his head down and drove Oikawa’s cock down to his throat without a hitch.

The heat that engulfed Oikawa was almost too much. He hit the back of Iwaizumi’s throat and wanted to stay there forever – forever in that wet, tight, and hot feeling. He threw his head back for the second time as Iwaizumi deepthroated him. He wanted to buck up into that sinful mouth but he couldn’t afford another punishment so early into their scene. Iwaizumi was relentless. He would bring Oikawa to the back of his throat and when he came back up, he would swirl his tongue around the head. Oikawa’s back arched a little off the mattress and Iwaizumi hummed in approval.

Saliva and precome was flowing right onto Oikawa’s stomach and legs. The sloppy sounds were making Oikawa’s head spin and Iwaizumi’s now sucking him faster and deeper – merciless. He could feel himself reaching the edge.

“Iwa--- ah. Daddy. Iwa. Please. Stop.”

With a lewd pop, Iwaizumi released his mouth on Oikawa’s reddened cock.

“What was that, baby? Don’t you want to come?” Iwaizumi held Oikawa’s base with his hand, staving off any impeding orgasm. This gave Oikawa a few seconds to calm down.

“Da-daddy…. Ah. Daddy hasn’t given m-me permission yet.” Oikawa stuttered brokenly, Iwaizumi’s hand on his dick giving him trembles. When he looked at his partner, he could see that Iwaizumi was _pleased._ Oikawa felt warmth flood his cheeks.

“Ah… yes, I haven’t.” Iwaizumi’s lips curled up into a gentle smile. Oikawa licked his lips as Iwaizumi brought his mouth on Oikawa’s cock once again, earning a deep moan from the man above.

It was only a few seconds until Oikawa felt himself climbing up once again at an incredibly fast pace.

“Iwaaaa. Daddy, ah. I’m gonna --- _please.”_

Iwaizumi released him but then started to pump him at an erratic rhythm with his gloved hand. Oikawa’s mewls were getting more high-pitched. He was reaching his climax so dangerously close but without Iwaizumi’s permission, he just couldn’t yet.

“ _Come, Tooru.”_

With a silent scream, Oikawa came hard onto Iwaizumi’s hand. His eyes were scrunched tight and his hands clenching against his handcuffs. Iwaizumi watched the whole scene unfold before him and gave Oikawa a few seconds to get down from his high. When Oikawa was breathing evenly and when he finally opened his eyes, he made a show of licking his fingers clean of his come.

“Mmmm… tastes good, as always.”

Oikawa whimpered. Iwaizumi then crept up to the headboard and carefully uncuffed one of Oikawa’s hands. He removed the cuff from the iron rod and suddenly flipped Oikawa into his stomach. Bringing both his hands to his back, Iwaizumi then placed the handcuffs in place. Oikawa moaned at how _vulnerable_ he is and how aroused he got from being manhandled into place. Iwaizumi then moved around a bit, his back to the headboard and positioned Oikawa across his legs. _Oh god._

“Let’s give you 10 for being distracted twice tonight, okay baby?”

 _Thank God! Only 10._ Oikawa thought in relief. But he should have remembered that Iwaizumi was ruthless with his punishments.

Iwaizumi reached to the side and fumbled around a bit. Oikawa tried to look over his shoulder at his position but could not see what Iwaizumi was looking for from the nightstand. He brought his eyes back in front and peeped at the camera on the tabletop. He could see the rise and fall of his chest. How is he already so fucking aroused after he just had a mind-blowing orgasm just a few minutes prior?

Something cold was lightly traced down his spine and his head twisted to see Iwaizumi’s lips curled up on one side, carefully observing the object in his hand.

The glass butt plug he held was not too long but it was its thickest near the end. Oikawa knew exactly what it was and this realization had his head bowing down. _Fuck._

“Get it nice and wet for me.”

The plug was placed on the corner of his mouth and to hold off his moan, he opened his mouth and sucked on the plug eagerly. His hips were circling and without warning, Iwaizumi lubed up finger was circling Oikawa’s entrance slowly. He had removed his glove from his right hand and was teasing Oikawa’s rim. Just as Oikawa was working on a deep suck on the plug, Iwaizumi thrusted his finger inside Oikawa’s hole. Both of them groaned.

“God, you’re so tight, ‘kawa.”

Oikawa’s eyes rolled back to his head at the sensation of Iwaizumi’s finger inside him. He continued sucking on the plug as if it was the only thing grounding him.

“This little hole’s greedy tonight.” Iwaizumi held off a groan when Oikawa’s hole sucked his finger. He circled his finger clockwise, feeling Oikawa’s walls. This earned a muffled moan from Oikawa. Iwaizumi chuckled once and pulled back his finger.

He could hear a small whine of protest but then immediately reentered Oikawa’s hole with two fingers. _God, he’s so fucking tight._ Oikawa was now squirming uncontrollably, trying to push into Iwaizumi’s hand but Iwaizumi’s other arm was draped across Oikawa’s restrained hands and hips, keeping him in place. Iwaizumi scissored his fingers inside. After a little prodding, Iwaizumi finally curled his fingers, brushing Oikawa’s prostate. Oikawa almost let go of the plug still in his mouth to _mewl_.

“Ah, did I find it, already?” Iwaizumi teased. Oikawa’s chest was rising and falling quickly now and Iwaizumi could feel his erection from underneath him. Iwaizumi removed his fingers and then used his other hand to remove the plug from Oikawa’s mouth. Oikawa’s breathy gasps then once filled the room. The plug was all nice and wet and Iwaizumi adorned Oikawa’s back with kisses for a job well done. Oikawa bathed in the silent praise and his hips involuntarily bucked up.

Iwaizumi chuckled and then slowly grabbed Oikawa’s hair.

“I’m putting it in.”

Oikawa willed himself to relax as he felt the cold tip of the plug circling his entrance. The hand on his hair tightened a bit and the feel of lips and tongue on his neck down to his shoulders and back made him forget for a while and then the plug was inserted slowly into him. Oikawa threw his head back and moaned loud. The feeling of intrusion was quickly replaced with that of pleasure once the thickest end was inside him. Oh god, how he loved the feeling of being full. Oikawa’s restrained hands on his back were clenching and unclenching. He could do nothing at his position – at the mercy of Iwaizumi who can do whatever he wants with him – and he absolutely _loves_ it.

“How many are we giving you, Tooru?”

“T-ten.”

The feel of the butt plug inside him and Iwaizumi’s hands roaming on his back, legs, and thighs quickly got him aroused to the point of almost breaking.

“D-daddy.”

“Yeah?”

Oikawa tried to hide his face. He spoke in a small voice. “P-please… please wear the gloves.”

Iwaizumi took a few seconds to absorb the words and then, without saying anything, wore the discarded glove on his right hand. Seeing Iwaizumi’s spanking hand clothed in leather once again made Oikawa breathe even faster.

“This is your punishment, Tooru. Why are you being punished?”

Oikawa took a steadying breath. “Because I g-got distracted.”

“Mmmm. Count for me, baby.”

SLAP

Oikawa felt the harsh sting of the first slap. His ass cheeks immediately burned with the sensation and although it hurt, Oikawa mewled at the exquisite feeling of both pain and pleasure mixed together so delectably.

SLAP

Another slap on the other cheek – just as hard as the first one.

SLAP

A slap to the middle and a brush on Oikawa’s hole.

“A-ah. Iwaaa. Thr-three.”

SLAP

A slap to Oikawa’s left thigh, just below his ass.

SLAP

A slap to the other thigh.

Oikawa’s ass was stinging so bad but his response to each slap was to rut on Iwaizumi’s legs beneath him. The friction on his cock was so good that he would alternate between offering his ass up for the spanking and then to grind down hard. His tears streaked across his face continuously as Iwaizumi followed through with his punishment. His moans were broken and he would sob as he counted the unforgiving slaps on his reddened ass. His cock was so hard that it hurt.

“One more, baby. You can come after the last one. Just one more.”

Oikawa hiccupped but still raised his ass up for the final and yet still cruel slap. When Iwaizumi’s hand made contact with his cheeks, Oikawa came hard – ruining Iwaizumi’s pants. His whole body heaved with the orgasm after the onslaught. Iwaizumi ran his hands down on Oikawa’s back as the latter shivered with aftershocks. He uncuffed Oikawa and threw the handcuffs on the floor. He massaged Oikawa’s wrists to allow circulation while he waited for him to calm down a bit. When Iwaizumi could see that Oikawa was breathing evenly, he carefully hauled him up and let him straddle his thighs – his ass with Iwaizumi’s red handprints on display to the camera behind him. Oikawa placed his hands on Iwaizumi’s shoulders for balance as he was still feeling a bit light-headed.

Oikawa’s face was wet with his tears and his eyes were glazed after his second orgasm for the night. Iwaizumi brought his hand up and held his face roughly.

“Look at you. You look so pretty – messed up and fucked over.”

Oikawa’s eyes fluttered. His whole body felt like mush. Iwaizumi was looking at him with mischief and adoration.

“Iwa. Please... kiss me.”

“Hmmm. Okay then, I think daddy should give you a reward for taking your punishment so well. Right?”

“ _Yes please.”_

With the same hand that was holding his face, Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa to him and gave him a gentle kiss. For all that harsh spanking, Iwaizumi was endearing in this kiss as a way to apologize. But he knew Oikawa wouldn’t want him to say it because it’s exactly what he _needed._

Not long after, Iwaizumi started to nibble on his lower lip and tease it with his tongue. With his thumb, he opened Oikawa’s mouth, not waiting for permission. He shoved his tongue inside and Oikawa moaned into the kiss. Iwaizumi wasted no time in devouring Oikawa and fucked his mouth eagerly. Oikawa could feel his toes curl and his hands tighten on Iwaizumi’s hair. He licked Iwaizumi’s tongue which earned him a low groan from the man – the sound going straight to his cock. _Damn, Iwa-chan is such a good kisser._

Oikawa had to pull away reluctantly to breathe in some much needed air but stayed close. He could feel his lips getting swollen from their sloppy and wet and all tongue and hot make-out session. With a little grind of his hips, he felt the plug still nestled on his ass and Iwaizumi’s very hard dick beneath him. He heard Iwaizumi groan low and deep at the movement.

“Ah. ‘kawa. Tooru, I _need_ to be inside you.”

Oikawa was bordering on sensitive but that didn’t stop Iwaizumi from pushing Oikawa down onto the mattress and then quickly flipping him on his stomach the next second. He was facing the camera now with Iwaizumi looming over him from behind. He glanced up to see their position from the camera screen.

“I want you to watch me fuck this greedy hole of yours until you’re screaming my name and coming again.”

Oikawa keened at Iwaizumi’s erotic voice. He was on all fours and he felt Iwaizumi’s hand on his back, pushing him down on the bed. His chest met the mattress and he had to prop his head up on his hands to look at the camera. The plug was quickly and carefully removed from his hole. Oikawa gasped at the sudden emptiness. He wanted something _big_ inside him now… and he knows just what he _needs._ From the screen, he saw Iwaizumi staring at his hole greedily and licking his lips – ready to devour Oikawa. Oikawa felt a small shiver run through his body upon seeing that lustful look. Iwaizumi had to get off the bed to remove his pants. He was wearing nothing underneath and the first glance of Iwaizumi’s cock, Oikawa’s mouth started to water. Iwaizumi was so fucking hard and he was so big and he was already leaking. Oikawa was not the only one greatly affected from their scene tonight. Without thinking about it, Oikawa crawled towards Iwaizumi and licked the tip of his cock.

Iwaizumi gasped and then threw his head back at the sensation. Oikawa gave him kitten licks and traced the veins on his cock with his tongue. Oikawa then took the head of his cock into his mouth and started to suck and twirl his tongue around it. Iwaizumi wouldn’t last long if Oikawa continued that.

“ _Tooru._ Fucking stop.”

Oikawa looked up at him with those big brown eyes and released his cock with a pop. He licked his lips for good measure and then resumed his previous position on the bed. Iwaizumi had to take a deep breath because god, he almost did come from Oikawa’s mouth on him. He was sure the orgasm he would soon have will be _so fucking powerful_. Oikawa pushed his ass out, inviting Iwaizumi in, and Iwaizumi groaned a guttural sound before climbing back on the bed. Iwaizumi quickly removed the gloves because he wants to feel Oikawa skin to skin right now.

Resuming his previous position behind Oikawa, he fondled his ass cheeks, making Oikawa squirm and whimper. Iwaizumi felt tingles. He was always so weak to those little sounds and moans that Oikawa makes whenever he feels absolutely good. It only fuels his arousal all much more.

“Mmmm.. Tooru. I’m going in… and you’re gonna take all of me. Every. Last. Inch.”

Oikawa did that whimpering again. He already came twice yet the thought of Iwaizumi’s massive cock finally entering him turned him on big time. He grabbed the sheets below him and focused on his breathing – he was dangerously becoming oversensitive. Oikawa felt Iwaizumi run his hands all over his back, ass, and thighs to help him relax. Oikawa felt himself gradually succumb to the gentle praise and he became pliant under Iwaizumi.

With a small smile, Iwaizumi grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a hefty amount on his very hard, almost purple, cock. He spread the lube around his shaft which made him moan at the sensation. He threw his head back and bit his lip to control his climax – he was so close already, so close to bursting. But no, he wanted – no, _needed_ to be inside Oikawa; needed to be surrounded by that tight, overwhelming heat, needed to feel Oikawa all around him, needed to feel Oikawa _squeeze_ him and milk him dry, needed Oikawa to take all of him, needed to feel Oikawa spasm around his cock, and absolutely _needed_ to come inside him and needed Oikawa to take all of his cum.

Oikawa brought his eyes up and watched Iwaizumi from the screen. He had his head thrown back, his hand pumping his cock slowly, biting his lip and then opening it in pleasure. He closed his eyes at the feeling and Oikawa can’t help but mewl at the sight. Iwaizumi was so _fucking hot._

The blinking red light is taunting him.

Oikawa’s heartbeat sped faster as the thought of filming always makes him 3x hornier. He moaned once again and that brought Iwaizumi’s attention back to him.

With a shaky gasp, Iwaizumi held Oikawa’s ass cheeks with both hands and opened him up. Oikawa’s cock twitched and his hole clenched and unclenched.

”God, your hole is so greedy. It’s literally begging for my cock. I’m gonna wreck this pretty hole, baby. And you’re gonna take it all. I won’t stop even if you beg. I want you fucking screaming my name as I fuck you hard and deep. It will hurt – my big, fat cock will hurt you and you’ll be sensitive but you’re still gonna come for me all the same. And when I come, you’ll milk me dry like the good slut you are, only for me. You’ll thank me for fucking you so good and you’ll be coming from my cock inside you. You got that?”

Oikawa dropped his head to the bed. Iwaizumi’s filthy words made him tremble with lust. He felt all those on his now hard dick. He’s hard yet again.

“Look.”

Iwaizumi’s command made him look up and watch the screen again. Iwaizumi held his ass and then, without warning, slammed into Oikawa and entered him to the hilt.

The strong thrust made Oikawa fall forward on the bed. He was _so full._ Iwaizumi was big and he could feel him _everywhere_ – filling him so good. He was letting out breathy gasps, getting used to that big cock inside him and yet getting so much more aroused.

Oikawa felt a hand on his throat that brought his face back up to face the camera lens.

“ _Look at me fuck you, Tooru.”_

The hand on his throat tightened fractionally as he was made to sit up slightly. His cock was now visible on the camera screen and the picture that the both of them painted – Oikawa’s pale chest littered with hickeys and bites and his cock twitching and Iwaizumi’s tanned and muscled body covered with sweat behind him with his hand wrapped nicely around Oikawa’s throat – made Oikawa moan long and hard.

With a devious smile, Iwaizumi pulled back and then thrust back in with the same force as the first. Oikawa was lost to it all. He half-screamed at the wonderful feeling of _finally_ being full of Iwaizumi. With his other hand, Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s arm and used it to pull him back into him every time he would thrust in powerfully. The sound of skin slapping, Oikawa’s delicious moans, and Iwaizumi’s grunts were filling the room. It was all so _lewd._

“Fuck, baby. A-ah. Tooru. You feel so _fucking good_. A-ah. You’re squeezing me so tight. You’re fucking beautiful. So fucking perfect. Such a cockslut for me. A-ah. _So good.”_

The hand on Oikawa’s throat tightened and the gradual lack of air made Oikawa’s head swim but he was drowning in the lust. He found himself pushing back into Iwaizumi. He wanted _more._

Iwaizumi pushed deeper into Oikawa and that made his cock hit Oikawa’s spot. Oikawa suddenly saw stars. He screamed Iwaizumi’s name loud.

”Aa-a-aah. Daddy! _Fuck!_ Ah! _Hajime!_ Right there – yes, don’t stop. Ah!”

Iwaizumi smirked at finally hitting Oikawa’s prostate and then abandoned his deep thrusting for shallow ones. He was close, _so close._

Oikawa was in cloud nine. He felt Iwaizumi’s thrusts becoming frantic – chasing his own orgasm. Every time Iwaizumi would enter him, it would brush up on his spot and he fucking screamed _every damn time._

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Shit, Tooru. _Fuck!”_

Three quick thrusts and then one deep thrust in, Iwaizumi came long and hard inside Oikawa. Oikawa felt Iwaizumi’s hot cum spreading inside him and he whimpered at the sensation – he was really gonna be sensitive. Iwaizumi held him all the while as he came – hand still on his throat, tightening, and other one pulling him towards him by the arm. Oikawa saw Iwaizumi’s face in complete ecstasy from the screen. 

But after only a minute, Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa onto the bed, face flat.

“Wha—“

Iwaizumi’s hand grabbed Oikawa’s hair and pushed his face onto the bed. _Oh God._

“I’m not done with you yet.”

Iwaizumi started thrusting again inside Oikawa and the latter resumed his screaming in record time. Oikawa got so aroused from the position they were in. He barely registered that Iwaizumi was still hard after his powerful orgasm just literally 2 minutes ago.

Oikawa screamed Iwaizumi’s name nonstop. All that came out of his mouth were a string of yeses, Daddy, and Hajime. He was a screaming idiot. He was feeling too fucking _good_.

Iwaizumi then leaned over and pushed all his body weight onto Oikawa. This sent him deeper inside Oikawa and Oikawa’s eyes rolled back into his head. He could feel Iwaizuimi’s massive cock hit his prostate dead-on.

“Oh my…. _Fuck! Hajimeeeeeeee”_

It was too good and too delicious and both of them were moaning uncontrollably. Iwaizumi licked and bit Oikawa’s ear while still thrusting inside. He circled his hips, feeling Oikawa all around him and he moaned brokenly.

Oikawa can feel himself becoming sensitive. But that didn’t stop him from screaming “Hajime” all the same.

Iwaizumi continued his deep thrusting for a few more seconds – moaning at every push and pull – and with two fast pumps and one hard and deep one, he came a second time inside Oikawa. The second one was just as powerful as the first as he spilled everything inside.

Oikawa sobbed at the hot feeling and tried to pull away but Iwaizumi’s weight on top of him kept him from moving. He whimpered as he took everything that Iwaizumi gave him. A sudden tug on his cock made him gasp.

“Hajime, no. _Please._ I can’t. It’s too much. I can’t---“

“Just once more, baby.”

Iwaizumi pumped him leisurely with his hand.

“Come on, Tooru. _Come for me.”_

Oikawa screamed and sobbed as he came for the third time. It was so delicious that his toes curled and he buried his face into the bed. He was really oversensitive now.

He could still feel Iwaizumi coming inside him.

* * *

Oikawa thought that he may have passed out for a few seconds.

He slowly opened his eyes and he was still lying down, facing the bed with Iwaizumi on top of him.

Iwaizumi was starting to breathe evenly.

“Okay. Now, I’m done.”

“Ugh. _Thank God.”_ Oikawa tried to say it with his snobby voice but his throat was hoarse from all the screaming and that choking.

Iwaizumi laughed lowly and then held Oikawa’s face to turn it to the side. He gave him a sweet, chaste kiss on his lips and then kissed him a second time.

“You were amazing, Tooru. Absolutely perfect.”

The praise had Oikawa’s cheeks burn and he kissed Iwaizumi back with the same love and reverence.

Iwaizumi finally hauled himself up and slowly pulled out of Oikawa. Looking back at the screen, Oikawa saw Iwaizumi’s now spent cock basically covered in cum.

Without really thinking about it, he sat up, faced Iwaizumi, and then started licking Iwaizumi’s cock.

Iwaizumi would have complained but he let Oikawa do as he pleased. After licking up all the cum, Oikawa gracefully sat back on his knees and looked at Iwaizumi innocently.

“Just wanted to clean daddy up.”

Iwaizumi smiled and caressed Oikawa’s cheek.

“So fucking perfect.”

Oikawa looked over his shoulder at the table with the camera.

The blinking red light is taunting him.

* * *

“Shittykawa!”

Iwaizumi’s whispered scream brought Oikawa back to reality.

“You know, what’s the point of asking me to come study with you and quiz you when you’re just gonna space out and won’t fucking listen to me?” Iwaizumi’s whispers were laced with annoyance. His face was grumpier than usual.

Oikawa blinked his eyes slowly.

Oh yeah, he invited Iwa-chan to come study and then quiz him in the library for their upcoming finals. But all of that pales to comparison to the tightening bulge Oikawa felt on his pants.

“Iwa-chan, let’s go.”

“What the fuck, ‘kawa?!”

Oikawa quickly packed up his books into his bag in no less than 10 seconds and grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand as he basically hauled him up from his chair. His glasses almost fell from his quick movements.

“We have to go _now.”_

Oikawa had half a mind to quickly wear his jacket to cover up his very interesting boner.

Iwaizumi was too shocked and too annoyed to even conjure up words.

”You still have that camera that Makki lent you right?” Oikawa gave him a sideways glance as Oikawa was practically dragging Iwaizumi.

“Yeah, I think s---“

“Good. I want you to film us while you tie me up and blow me then spank me with a plug on then fuck me long, hard, and deep into the bed. Wear those gloves that Mattsun gave you as a joke.”

Iwaizumi’s head struggled but his cheeks burned and his cock twitched and he allowed Oikawa to drag him.

“Wh—wha-whaat :O”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!  
> was it okay? tell me!!!!! hahahaha  
> i may have a few typos here and there so i might edit this one every now and then because i am a perfectionist af!  
> leave a comment or a kudos if you guys enjoyed this one!  
> love you all!  
> arigato gozaimasu~


	7. concentration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since entering his 3rd year in college, Iwaizumi has had unbreakable concentration. Whether it be in his exams, his late night studying sessions, his weekend volleyball games with his batchmates, or even when cooking a new recipe.
> 
> However, Oikawa has tested this concentration in an entirely different way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy! i'm back with probably the last chapter for this series! i can't believe it's been months since i last wrote and idk what made me write this one too!  
> i hope u guys enjoyed this whole series just as i enjoyed writing it!  
> (lines in bold are spoken in english while the rest are in japanese)
> 
> and p.s. i'm writing a sakuatsu fic next because they may have also stolen my heart lol hope u guys will read it as well!

Ever since entering his 3rd year in college, Iwaizumi has had unbreakable concentration. Whether it be in his exams, his late night studying sessions, his weekend volleyball games with his batchmates, or even when cooking a new recipe.

However, Oikawa has tested this concentration in an entirely different way.

The first time he witnessed this was when Oikawa was sprawled in Iwaizumi’s bed in their shared apartment in California. Oikawa finally had a month off training in Argentina and he immediately booked the first flight out. Another late night video call and Oikawa was gonna rip his hair out (he wouldn’t really do that though; “ _just think about how expensive my hair products are, Iwa-chan!”)._

Oikawa sat up just enough to remove his shirt, pants, and boxers hastily. He was naked in under a minute, his cock standing up to his belly showing how fucking _ready_ he is for Iwaizumi to pound him into oblivion already.

His actions earned him a smirk from the man hovering over him by the foot of the bed. Iwaizumi was wearing his new glasses. Oikawa teases him about it – he just looks ridiculous… _ridiculously attractive._

“Eager, aren’t we?” Iwaizumi says with an amused smile on his lips as he unbuttons his polo and then unbuckles his belt slowly. He removes his glasses as well and tosses them onto the head of their bed.

“You have _no_ idea, Iwa-chan. I’m dying over here.” Oikawa almost shrieks. “Come on! Come on, daddy. _Fuck me.”_ Oikawa regards Iwaizumi with an angry look to show him how serious he is at his absolute need to be fucked already. _How long has it been?_

“Okay, okay.” Iwaizumi laughs as he finally removes his polo and pants, leaving him in only his boxers. A huge tent has already formed in his boxers with a small stain on it. Oikawa’s mouth waters at the sight of that huge dick that he did not miss at all for the past weeks, that huge dick that always seem to hit his prostate with every thrust, that huge dick that makes him come so good every damn time. Nope, he did not miss it all.

Iwaizumi grabs his erection through his boxers and groans. The sight makes Oikawa bite his lower lip and whimper. _Okay, maybe he did miss that huge dick after all._

Oikawa makes a show of spreading his legs open wide and Iwaizumi uses one of his hands to open it even wider – stealing a look at Oikawa’s pink hole clenching.

“Mmmm… your hole’s as pretty as ever, baby. Can’t wait for daddy’s cock huh?” Iwaizumi bring his eyes back to Oikawa’s face and licks his lips. Oikawa’s eyes flutter.

Iwaizumi stands up straight once again and kisses Oikawa on the lips feverishly. Oikawa can’t help but close his eyes and moan once he felt Iwaizumi’s tongue meet his and he does that thing where he explores Oikawa’s mouth and fucks him with that sinful tongue. _Damn, Iwa-chan is such a good kisser._

Iwaizumi releases Oikawa’s lips with a playful bite. Oikawa sits up to chase after the kiss but instead, Iwaizumi’s fingers lightly trace his chin and mouth before pushing them inside Oikawa’s mouth. The pressure he put on Oikawa’s tongue made him fall back unto the bed as he sucks greedily on those fingers.

Without warning, Oikawa feels Iwaizumi’s tongue rimming his hole.

“Ah!”

That sinful tongue once again does wonders on Oikawa’s hole. Iwaizumi circles around it and then thrusts his tongue inside earning a long whine from the man who is still sucking his fingers messily. After a few minutes of this tongue thrusting and finger sucking, Iwaizumi gives one last lick and then removes his fingers from Oikawa’s mouth. He stands up once again and runs his other hand over his hair. Oikawa’s eyes are already glassy, his hair a bit of a mess, and he’s already panting.

“So pretty, Tooru.” Iwaizumi murmurs, totally smitten by the image of Oikawa already wrecked, bathed in the afternoon light. “I can’t wait to _fuck_ you.”

“Hmmm.. do it already, Iwa-chan.”

“Are you sure you’re up for it?” Iwaizumi says as he inserts the two spit-slicked fingers inside Oikawa leisurely. Oikawa’s back arches beautifully as he moans.

“Yes yes yes _yes._ Please, Haji—please.”

“You’re already so loose down here.”

“Mmm.. ahh.. I loosened myself at the plane.”

“ _Fuck._ You naughty boy.”

Iwaizumi scissors his fingers while pushing it deep inside Oikawa earning him a long and needy moan.

“Shit. I forgot how good you sound when you have something inside you, baby.”

“Ahhhh… I need.. I need more. Daddy, please. _Please.”_

Iwaizumi kisses him one more time before finally removing his boxers. Oikawa’s eyes widen and then flutters as he sees that huge dick in front of him. Iwaizumi was already so hard, that monster of a dick standing proudly. Oikawa’s dick dribbles precome onto his stomach. He licks his lips.

“Yeah, you want it, baby?”

“ _Yes._ Give it to me.”

As Iwaizumi fists his cock to tease Oikawa, his phone suddenly rings. Iwaizumi looks beside Oikawa and fetches his phone.

“Oh. Shit. I’m sorry, ‘kawa. I really have to take this call.”

Oikawa’s eyes widen in shock and disbelief as he immediately sat up. _What the fuck?!_

 _“_ Nononononono nooooo. Iwa-chan, you can’t do this to me!”

“I’m really sorry, baby. This is about the group presentation I told you about. If we don’t do good in this one, we might not pass this semester and that would mean a one year delay already.”

“Uggghhh”. Oikawa flops back onto the bed and covers his eyes with his arm. He understands how Iwaizumi has had it really rough this semester and they both agreed that his studies should be one of their very top priorities right now. Physical Therapy really isn’t the easiest course out there.

Guess Oikawa just needs to jerk off, take a quick shower, and go to sleep by himself. Honestly though, now that Oikawa thinks about it, he doesn’t really mind. He’s still a little jetlagged, his whole body aches from the gruesome training they had just yesterday, and he probably can’t do much if he and Iwaizumi will do the usual – the usual being 2-3 rounds of rough, sweaty, and loud reunion sex, a long bath (with maybe another round), and then finally some cuddling before going to sleep. Yeah, maybe Oikawa can use the sleep so that he can do better tomorrow.

Oikawa hears Iwaizumi laugh a little and kisses his arm before he answers the call.

“ **Yeah dude, what’s up?”** Iwaizumi answers fluently in English. Oikawa is quite impressed.

“ **No no, the PDF file should be sent to the professor a day before we present. Yeah, yeah. No, Adam is in charge of that. Uh-huh. Wait hold on, lemme just get my airpods.”**

Iwaizumi walks toward the table near the window and rummages around. Oikawa, having made a decision, sighs and moves his hand to fist his still very hard cock. He closes his eyes and focuses on coming hard and quick.

He only got a few strokes in when suddenly, a hand slaps his away. His eyes open abruptly and sees Iwaizumi with his airpods case in one hand and with the other… what is that? Is that…… lube?!

“ **Yeah, uh-huh. Yeah, make sure that each slide should only have 8 lines max in it. You know how that professor always complains with too many lines blah blah”**

Oikawa is still confused as he watches Iwaizumi connect his airpods to his phone and drops his cellphone beside Oikawa. Once he was connected, he opens the bottle of lube and dumps half of it onto his huge dick. Oikawa slightly shakes his head in disbelief. _He wouldn’t…. right?_

Without ever so much a pause in his steps, Iwaizumi pulls Oikawa closer to him with his leg, making Oikawa yelp. And without a hitch, Iwaizumi enters him slowly.

Oikawa gasps and immediately covers his mouth with his hand. _Oh my god. Fuck yes._

Iwaizumi then reaches for Oikawa’s leg and places it on top of his shoulder as he bottoms out. Oikawa’s eyes roll back to his head, feeling full and so fucking good.

 **“Mmmmm”** Iwaizumi hums. Oikawa has no idea if that was a reaction to what his groupmate was saying over the phone or because of feeling Oikawa’s tight walls clench around him.

Once he fills Oikawa to the hilt, he grabs Oikawa’s leg on his shoulder, pulls out until only the tip is left, and thrusts hard.

Oikawa yelps and moans at the exquisite feeling. Iwaizumi looks at him and mouths “quiet”.

He repeats the action and Oikawa needed to cover his mouth with both hands.

“ **Dude, I told you. You get the Kinesio-taping part, I get the MAS and MMT.”**

Iwaizumi starts fucking him earnestly now but still careful about not making too much noise but still, enough to blow Oikawa’s brains out.

Oikawa pushes his hands so hard on his mouth to cover the rising moans as Iwaizumi fucks him hard. He bites his lips hard as his hands release his mouth and fists the sheets beside him.

 _Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Oh my god. Yes yes yes!_ Oikawa screams inside his head. Iwaizumi is so big and feels so fucking amazing inside him. He really can’t get enough of it. And the thrill of keeping quiet is fueling Oikawa’s desire too much.

Iwaizumi continues talking about muscles and insertions and origins and actions without even a breathlessness to his tone and a small hitch in his voice. _This man, really. What the fuck is with that concentration?!_ Oikawa thinks to himself and then immediately falls back to the lust-filled screams in his head as Iwaizumi gives him a deep thrust.

On a particularly hard thrust, Iwaizumi’s dick hits Oikawa’s prostrate head on and caught by surprise, Oikawa lets out a whiny moan before he abruptly closes his mouth and looks at Iwaizumi in shock.

**“Ah nothing. Oikawa just arrived today and he’s… just getting ready for bed. I think he’s still a little jet-lagged. Yeah, I’ll tell him you said hi.”**

Oikawa’s heart was pounding so hard at the thought of being caught. _Wait, is this a new kink of his?_ He was still so caught in surprise that Iwaizumi’s hand wrapping around his throat and a powerful thrust of his hips makes Oikawa _writhe._ Iwaizumi regards him with a look that says “you better be quiet now, shittykawa”.

“ **Yeah. And then after we discuss those, we’re going to demonstrate each one. Yeah, just the lower extremity. Since your part’s about KT then…”**

Iwaizumi resumes talking and continues his fucking as if nothing happened and his hand tightens on Oikawa’s throat. Oikawa’s eyes roll back to his head at the sheer pleasure and thrill of it all. Iwaizumi’s dick hits his spot head on and he just doesn’t stop and he is still _concentrating_ on talking about the presentation. _How?!_

Oikawa holds on to Iwaizumi’s hand wrapping on his throat for dear life as he feels his climax creeping up on him fast. The lack of oxygen makes his head swirl and his cock twitch. He feels his eyes sting. He loves it so much.

He suddenly feels that hand loosening and he whines a little but then he feels Iwaizumi flip him onto his side, with his leg still on his shoulder, and then continues to fuck him.

This position makes Iwaizumi’s dick hit his prostate with every thrust and Oikawa thrashes in the bed and fists the bed sheets so hard that his knuckles turn white. He pants and grunts as quietly as possible as pleasure seizes him from head to toe.

” **Just make sure to get the position of the client and your position right because if not, that would change the entire process of the taping. Yeah, maybe we should meet tomorrow to practice the demonstrations. I need to review the MAS and MMT positions as well.”**

Iwaizumi’s thrusts suddenly increase in speed as he opts for shallow ones but that still makes his dick hit Oikawa’s prostrate. Oikawa finally feels it build up and is absolutely trying his damn best to keep quiet.

Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa’s chin to look at him and with his other hand, grabs Oikawa’s leaking cock and starts to jerk him off. Oikawa flinches and bites his lip so hard, he could probably taste blood. He’s so fucking close.

Oikawa’s tears start to flow freely as he looks at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi bites his lip as well, seeing Oikawa wrecked and crying because of how _good_ he feels.

He mouths quietly to Oikawa. “Come for me.”

With two more thrusts and a tight stroke on his cock, Oikawa’s vision turns white as he comes so hard – splatters of white painting his chest. His back arches so good and he shudders with how hard his orgasm takes him. He whimpers and cries until he comes down from his high.

The sight of Oikawa coming makes Iwaizumi’s dick twitch inside.

“ **Yeah dude, let’s just meet up tomorrow okay? We’ll review everything. Kay, bye.”** Iwaizumi ends the call quickly and flips Oikawa onto his stomach, puts his legs together, and practically _mounts_ him.

”Mmmm.. god, Tooru. You feel so fucking good. Ahh.” Iwaizumi resumes his fucking and this time, thrusts oh so deep inside Oikawa.

“Baby, your hole’s sucking me up so greedily. Ah” He rolls his hips leisurely and Oikawa moans long and hard at the sensation.

“God, you’re so tight. Feels amazing.” Iwaizumi fucks him relentlessly that the bed creaks and Oikawa finally moans and whines deliciously loud now that the Iwaizumi’s call has ended.

Iwaizumi’s pace suddenly becomes erratic as he chases his own orgasm. He pulls on Oikawa’s hair and bites his neck and finally, comes long and hard inside Oikawa. The feeling of Iwaizumi coming inside him makes Oikawa shudder to a second orgasm. Iwaizumi’s groans and Oikawa’s small whines fill the room for a few minutes as they both calm down. The last thing Oikawa feels is Iwaizumi caressing his hair and kissing his entire back, neck, and face.

Oikawa wakes up to a room filled with the light from the bedside lamp and soft music in the background. The windows outside tell it’s about twilight and he is covered up in cozy sheets. He fully regards the room and senses Iwaizumi sitting beside him with his laptop. He smiles and moves to his side and touches Iwaizumi’s arm.

“Hi.”

“Hey, shittykawa.”

Oikawa hums and he notices that he is wearing boxers beneath the blanket and… wait is he clean?

“Iwa-chan, did you…?”

“What? Ah yeah, you passed out right after so I cleaned you up and put you to bed.”

Oikawa blushes hard and it was at this time that Iwaizumi looks at him from the corner of his eye and smiles. He suddenly bends down and kisses Oikawa on the lips. The kiss is soft but demanding – Iwaizumi’s tongue exploring Oikawa’s mouth and devours him whole. Oikawa’s toes curl and his heart speeds up.

It was over too soon.

”Now, you can sleep for a little while longer before we eat. Don’t disturb me right now because I’m concentrating.”

Oikawa was left breathless and he may have had a small erection because of the kiss. He looks at Iwaizumi for a while who is still sitting unflinchingly with his fingers tapping away at his keyboard.

_Damn, what is with that concentration?_

* * *

The second time Oikawa witnessed Iwaizumi’s unbreakable concentration is a few days after the first. Iwaizumi’s presentation went without a hitch and he and his groupmates got a good grade for it. They celebrated it over a few drinks, with Tooru of course.

It was the weekend and Iwaizumi demands that they stay home because he deserves to just be at home after a hellish semester. Oikawa laughs at his grumpy face and of course, agrees… as long as Iwaizumi promises to hang out with him next week. No problem.

Oikawa finds himself naked, sitting on Iwaizumi’s lap, with his back on Iwaizumi’s chest, and his boyfriend’s dick throbbing inside his hole on a Saturday night. Iwaizumi is sitting casually on their couch, with gamer headphones on, arms around Oikawa’s waist, and hands holding a controller. His laughter echoes in the room as he and his gamer friends talk trash about the team they are playing against.

“ **No shit, man. These are a bunch of noobs!”** Iwaizumi thrusts his hips upward as he hits Oikawa’s prostate and Oikawa yelps.

“Ssssh” Iwaizumi admonishes him for the 3rd time that night. Oikawa whines and bites his lip. He braces himself on Iwaizumi’s legs and brings himself up, pulling out Iwaizumi’s dick until on the tip is inside and then sits back down with a force that makes Iwaizumi grunt – breaking his concentration for just a second. Oikawa rolls his hips as he is seated on Iwaizumi’s dick. His head lolls around, his head dizzy with lust. He feels one of Iwaizumi’s hand on his hips and squeezes the flesh there. Oikawa took it as a sign to start moving. So he pulls out once again and pushes back down. He starts bouncing up and down, grinding, getting his fill, and fucking himself on Iwaizumi’s cock.

“ **Don’t go there, man. No, you go up the roof. I’ll be here. Shit shit, these noobs really start shooting us here? Ha!”** Iwaizumi’s fingers fly across the controller as all hell breaks loose in his game and as Oikawa continues bouncing on his lap.

Oikawa’s only thoughts were filled with “ _oh my gooood, this is soooo fucking good. Ah, daddy! Ah, he feels so big! Fuck, ugh. More more more more!”_ as he grinds his hips and clenches on Iwaizumi’s monstrous dick around him. He leans forward and puts his hands on Iwaizumi’s knees and starts fucking himself on Iwaizumi’s dick more earnestly this time.

The movement catches Iwaizumi’s eyes and he is greeted with the sight of Oikawa’s plump and delicious ass bouncing and grinding on his dick and that makes his mouth water and his dick grow even bigger. Feeling it inside him, Oikawa lets out a needy moan. Iwaizumi unconsciously pauses his game and mutes his mic and drapes himself over Oikawa’s back and sucks and bites his earlobe. He puts his controller on one hand as he uses the other to play with Oikawa’s sensitive nipples. Oikawa is flushed and is red from the neck up with this new torture. He whines and moans loud making Iwaizumi grunt.

“Ah, you always sound so good, baby. Sound so good with my cock deep inside you. You like it?”

“Yes yes yesyesyes. Yes, Haji. Aaaaah fuck. Yes! Ah, more more, _please!”_

“Fuck yeah, baby.” Iwaizumi starts thrusting up more forcefully now and Oikawa has to hold on to Iwaizumi’s knees to hold himself up.

Iwaizumi then unpauses and unmutes his game as he puts both hands back on his controller.

” **Yeah, I’m sorry, man. My connection went shitty all of a sudden. Fuck off, man. These are a bunch of noobs, me gone for 10 seconds shouldn’t change a thing. Shut up, Adam.”** Iwaizumi talks to his friends on the mic but still continues fucking Oikawa relentlessly.

Feeling his climax coming, Oikawa starts to meet Iwaizumi’s thrusts and quickens his pace, head thrown back and eyes closed shut.

“ **Oh shit. They’re hiding over there. Shit, come on! Luke, go to the left.”**

Iwaizumi releases one of his hands on the controller and uses it to move Oikawa slightly to the side. The new angle makes Iwaizumi’s dick hit Oikawa’s prostate spot on and this makes Oikawa slightly buckle at the sensation and he whines.

_There he goes again with that damn concentration of his._

” **Yes yes! Wooooh! I told you sons of bitches! Haha”** Iwaizumi seems to have won but Oikawa doesn’t care as he is currently on the brink of coming hard.

Iwaizumi once again mutes his mic and discards the controller by his side and makes Oikawa rest his back on his chest. He uses one hand to immediately jerk Oikawa fast and his other hand plays with his nipple.

”Yeah. Come on, Tooru. Come for me.”

With a shout, Oikawa comes hard onto his chest. He moans and moans and moans as pleasure grips him.

“Fuck yeah, baby. So gorgeous.” Iwaizumi continues to thrust upward and rolls his hips, prolonging Oikawa’s orgasm. Oikawa rests his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder as he catches his breath. Iwaizumi caresses his jaw and uses his hand to turn his head towards him. Iwaizumi kisses him reverently and licks his lips, showering him with praise and love. Oikawa smiles into the kiss.

“Iwa-chan… ugh. ‘Twas so good, Haji.”

“I know.” He grunts and Oikawa realizes he is still rock hard inside him.

Next thing he knows, Oikawa finds himself on his knees in front of the couch, worshipping and sucking Iwaizumi’s cock as his boyfriend plays yet another game with his friends. Drool and precome spills around his mouth as he takes Iwaizumi to the back of his throat. _But really though, what is up with that concentration of his?!_

Iwaizumi stops himself from groaning as he feels his dick hit the back of Oikawa’s throat and honestly speaking, his concentration is quite challenged this time. He feels Oikawa moan with his dick in his mouth and Iwaizumi bites his lips.

He looks down and Oikawa is an absolute wreck. His tears are flowing and his tongue is circling Iwaizumi’s dick inside his mouth. He feels his cock twitch. Those pretty pink lips are where they should be.

He focuses on the game again as Oikawa bobs his head up and down, sucking and licking.

” **Come on man, we’re winning. Hurry up and get out there.”** He feels Oikawa increase his pace and Iwaizumi feels his climax build up fast.

When the final shooter of the opposing team is shot, Iwaizumi mutters a quick congrats to his team and mutes his mic. He grabs hold of Oikawa’s hair and looks down just as Oikawa _sucks_ him hard.

Iwaizumi’s orgasm catches him by surprise but Oikawa keeps his mouth open and swallows it all. Iwaizumi’s head falls back to the couch as he pushes deep inside Oikawa’s mouth. After a few beats, he quickly pulls out his dick and comes on Oikawa’s face. Oikawa, as if hypnotized, opens his mouth and accepts Iwaizumi’s cum on his face gratefully. This makes Iwaizumi come some more and at last, he finishes and sits back on the couch.

Oikawa licks his lips and it makes Iwaizumi’s eyes droop. He sits up, catches some of his cum on Oikawa’s face on his fingers and pushes them inside Oikawa’s mouth.

“You suck me so well, Tooru. God, I want to fuck you all night.”

This makes Oikawa’s ears perk up and he nods frantically.

“Yes Haji. Please. I want it. I want more.”

Iwaizumi laughs and after 2 more rounds, Oikawa is out and is buried in his boyfriend’s chest as Iwaizumi plays a silly game on his phone.

* * *

The third time Oikawa witnesses this damn concentration is a week after the 2nd one.

He is riding Iwaizumi on their bed and they are both covered in sweat as this is already their 3rd round for the night ( _their staminas are over the roof)._ Iwaizumi’s hands are on Oikawa’s hips, bouncing him up and down.

“Fuck. Yeah baby, you take my cock so well.”

“Ahh, Haji. Aaahhh daddy, harder. Harder!” Iwaizumi obliges and thrusts upward harder and Oikawa throws his head back and _whimpers._

“Shit, those noises you make. Baby, you’re gonna make me come. You’re such cockslut. So fucking greedy. Your walls are clenching so hard around me.”

“Aaaaah, Hajime” Oikawa bounces more purposefully now, making Iwaizumi’s dick hit his prostate with every thrust.

“Ah fuck, right there! There!”

“Yeah? Come one baby, ride me. Show daddy how much you love my cock.”

Iwaizumi’s phone suddenly rings and by this time, Oikawa is no longer shocked because he _knows_ Iwaizumi can hold a conversation while still fucking his brains out.

Iwaizumi casually answers the call. “ **Hajime here.”**

Oikawa’s eyes roll back to his head at a particularly _delicious_ thrust.

“Oy, Issei. What’s up?” Oikawa opens his eyes a bit. Matsukawa sometimes calls Iwaizumi or sometimes, he, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki all get on a video call to catch up. These times, Matsukawa usually calls Iwaizumi about a new recipe ( _both he and Issei have taken up cooking as a hobby)._

Iwaizumi’s thrusts do not falter at all as he exchanges greetings with their friend.

“Ah, Oikawa? **He’s riding me so good right now, looking like a damn dream.** ”

Oikawa whines at that and all the fucks he would have given knowing that it was Matsukawa on the phone is thrown out the window when he hears what Iwaizumi says.

A complaint is heard from the phone. Matsukawa can be heard cursing quite a bit in Japanese, something about him not being good at English, as what Oikawa can pick up.

Iwaizumi laughs, one of his hands on the phone while the other still guiding Oikawa’s bounces up and down his cock. He continues talking to Matsukawa about a new curry recipe he discovered from a TV show and he asks Iwaizumi if he could try it since some of the spices are not available in Japan.

“Okay, I’ll check out if that brand of spice is here. No, wait. I think I have seen that one. Yeah, yeah. I’ll list it down so I can buy it next time I’m shopping for groceries.”

Iwaizumi and Matsukawa continue swapping ingredients and procedures and Oikawa also continues to grind down on Iwaizumi’s dick. He lets himself fall backward with his arms on Iwaizumi’s knees and grinds harder.

“ **Yeah, shit.”** Iwaizumi loses focus for a second as he is greeted with the sight of his dick disappearing inside Oikawa’s hole. Oikawa’s hole clenches hard on his dick and that makes his head fall back on the pillows at the exquisite feeling.

“Mmm-hmm. Yeah. I think a food processor would be better to use.”

Oikawa’s head falls back as he changes his angle to let Iwaizumi’s dick hit his spot.

“Fuck yeah.” Oikawa mutters and he licks his dry lips.

Iwaizumi suddenly sits up and brings Oikawa’s chest to his mouth and starts licking his nipple.

Oikawa almost screams as one of his sensitive nipples gets abused by that sinful tongue. Iwaizumi still has one of his hands holding the phone to his ear and is humming in agreement to what Matsukawa says. Iwaizumi still hasn’t stopped his thrusting and just keeps on _fucking_ Oikawa.

“No, don’t substitute ingredients, man. It might ruin the overall product you know. Just look for it at different stores.” Iwaizumi murmurs as he moves on to suck and lick the other nipple.

Oikawa’s head thrashes and he writhes at the onslaught. He wraps his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and moans as quietly as possible, yet again.

Iwaizumi then releases his nipple and looks proudly at his work. Oikawa’s nipples are red and swollen. He grabs Oikawa’s chin and kisses him hard and their mouths and tongues devour each other for a minute… Matsukawa is still on the phone snapping away the list of ingredients.

Iwaizumi bites Oikawa’s lips and falls back on the bed. Oikawa is breathing heavily and he can feel his own cock twitching. He is so fucking close.

Iwaizumi suddenly releases his hold on his phone, pinning it together with just his ear and shoulder. He puts both of his hands on Oikawa’s hips and then really starts _thrusting._

Oikawa yelped and immediately covered his mouth with both of his hands. Iwaizumi is merciless and relentless with his pace and his thrusts and Oikawa can do nothing but take it all. He can feel Iwaizumi’s dick hitting his spot and Iwaizumi can feel Oikawa’s walls clenching. With one hand, he pulls on Oikawa’s cock and that’s all it takes for Oikawa to start spasming and coming all over Iwaizumi’s chest and face.

Iwaizumi’s dick throbs with the feeling of Oikawa sucking him and he mutters a quiet “fuck” as he releases his load inside Oikawa. Oikawa whimpers at feeling Iwaizumi come hard inside him and he shudders and continues grinding on Iwaizumi’s dick. Iwaizumi continues thrusting through both of their orgasms and after a while, Oikawa falls onto Iwaizumi’s chest, breathing heavily and coming back to earth.

After just a few beats, Iwaizumi grabs his phone by his hand once again and answers Matsukawa as if he and Oikawa didn’t just have a mind-blowing orgasm.

“Yeah. That should probably do it. Can’t wait. Call me if you do it.”

With his other arm, he hugs Oikawa to his chest and his fingers reach towards his chest and gathers some of Oikawa’s cum.

He licks his fingers as Oikawa gulps, eyeing every movement. “Yeah, I bet it tastes good.”

Oikawa blushes and hides his face in Iwaizumi’s neck. Iwaizumi laughs. He says goodbye to Matsukawa and before he ends the call, he puts the phone on Oikawa’s ear.

“Yo. Bye, Oikawa. Talk to you soon.”

“Mmmm.. yeah, Matsun. Hmmm”

“……………….. Wha-? Really? Ugh, you guys are _dis-gus-ting!”_ Oikawa giggles and Matsukawa abruptly hangs up.

Oikawa raises his head and he captures Iwaizumi’s lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

They part and share smiles.

“Hmmm. Iwa-chan. I love you and your unbreakable concentration but please… next time, fuck me with all your attention. You know I can hardly keep myself quiet when you pound me into bliss.”

Iwaizumi has the audacity to blush but he smirks.

“I love you more and I’m sorry, Tooru. But, let’s be honest, if I were to give you my 120% concentration all the time, you won’t be able to stand up.”

Oikawa’s eyes widen and his heart skipped a beat and his dick might have twitched a little and he realizes that Iwaizumi’s dick is still inside him and it might have given a little twitch, too.

“Ugh. I hate you……..”

“Hmmm. Round 4?”

“…… yes.”

“You do know that I’ll be pounding on you long, hard, and rough this time, right? 120%?” Iwaizumi whispers seductively into his ear.

Oikawa shivers and nods just as Iwaizumi flips him onto his back and immediately starts moving his hips.

_I think being the center of Iwaizumi’s full concentration might be quite scary after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys enjoyed it, please leave a comment or kudos or any encouragement for me to continue writing!!!!  
> arigato gozaimasu for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys enjoyed it, please leave a comment or kudos or any encouragement for me to continue writing!!!!  
> arigato gozaimasu for reading!


End file.
